My Own Rebel Love Song
by InnocentAmy
Summary: I suck at summaries, all you need to know is: BLACK VEIL BRIDES, ANDY BIERSACK, ASHLEY PURDEY, CC, JINXX, JAKE PITTS. M for language and sexual content. Enjoy! **Sequal out now!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my 2nd story Ive created which means better spellings, better grammer and better description (hopefuly you will think so). I hope you enjoy it! I dont own Black Veil Brides- as much as Id love that- but I do own the characters I have created :)**

Today was the day. The day I meet Black Veil Brides. I cant believe I get to meet my heros in person! My mind was a blur of excitment the day I and my best friend, Ruby, found out they guys would be doing a meet and greet after the show.

It was just after 4pm, the show started at 7:30pm... fuck I need to get ready! I walked over to my dark wooden closet to find some suitable yet sexy clothes to wear for the gig. My small hands pushed themselves between different fabrics, scanning for the perfect outfit. Finaly, I decided on my black, ripped skinny jeans, my low-cut skull shirt with the bursts of glitter and my BVB jacket for added effect (it was a BVB gig after all).

Once my chosen clothes were placed on my bed, i headed to my private bathroom to shower. The hot water felt nice running through my thick hair and down my back. As I stood under the hot spraying water of my shower, I started to day dream. Imagine meeting they guys... imagine hugging them... omg imagine Andy stood there with no shirt on! My mind was wondering. I finished my shower and my little fantasies about BVB, they were starting to get a little sexual... especialy the Andy ones...mmmm Andy...

* * *

'Amy, hurry up! I want to be first in line!'

'Coming, Ruby, gimme one minute!', I shouted out my bedroom door. Ruby had arrived at my house twenty minutes ago. It wasnt even six yet! But I understood her impatience, we love BVB and we want to be right at the front of the crowd.

I laced up my new Doc Martins and ran towards my full length mirror to give myself a quick look over. My freshly dyed black hair was perfectly straight- bleached tips looking awesome too- and puffed up just the right amount. A perfect amount of eyeliner surrounded my deep hazel eyes making them stand out against my pale skin while my lips looked simple and innocent with nothing more than a single coat of vanilla lip balm having been applied. My low cut skull top showed off just enough clevage to not make me look like a whore and my slight wrists carried numerous bracelets. The ripped skinny jeans really helped show off my long legs, a hard thing to do when your only 5'2 and my shiny DM's looked ready for a mosh pit. I gotta say, I looked kinda hot. I threw my jacket over me, buried my phone and ticket in my jean pocket and dug a sharpi marker in my back pocket and ran down the stairs to Ruby.

'FINALY!', Ruby moaned at me. She had gone for the full Black Veil Brides look: the stitch Andy wore on his face was now on hers, her torso was sporting a close-fitting BVB shirt that showed off her curves, mega amounts of BVB braceltes were on her arms and her skinny jeans had an iron on BVB logo just under the pocket. Hung over her arm was the same jacket I had and she wore the converse shoes she had drew the BVB logo on. She was the ultimate superfan.

'Dude, you look awesome!', I said to her. The biggest smile was on my face, it kept hitting me that we were going to be meeting the five best dudes in the universe soon! Eeep!

'Thanks, Im gonna try and pull Ashley Purdy tonight'- she saw my 'its never gonna happen' look- 'Bitch, please! Have some faith. We get to meet the fucking band! Theres my chance to fuck THE Ashely Purdy! Shits going down tonight', she winked at me. 'And you look hot, by the way. You could score with one of them the way that clevage is working for you'.

'Um, thanks. You know we cant 'pull' or 'score' with them thought, right? They are in a band, they have groupies waiting for them most likely', I said with sadness in my voice. What I'd give to fuck Andy Biersack.

'Amy, Amy, Amy... Amy. You are underestimating our seduction powers'.

A giggle escaped from my mouth. 'Oh god... Im not even going to ask. Lets just go'.

'Fuck yeah!', Ruby shouted as she ran for the door. My mum was on a business trip for a few more weeks and my dad didnt live with us so the house was my responability. I locked the front door and tucked the keys in the opposite pocket from my phone and ticket just in time to be brutaly dragged to the car by an over excited Ruby.

'Start the car, start the car, start the car! Woooooo!'. Ruby was literaly bouncing in her seat, I wanted to but its not the best idea when your about to be driving on a freeway.

* * *

Reckless Love were playing first then D.R.U.G.S then BVB. BVB were the headliners ofcourse. It didnt take me and Ruby long to get to the front of the crowd, Recless Love were only into their third song. We head-banged and sang along to all the Reckless Love songs we knew which they played, it was already awesome!

'Its getting hot, hot, hotter in here! Its getting hot, hot, hotter in here!', I sang at the top of my voice. I absalutly loved this song by Reckless Love.

When D.R.U.G.S started playing, I and Ruby debated whether or not to go in the mosh pit. The pits for this band never failed to be amazing, but we decided to keep our place at the very front. My arms clung to the metal barriers in front of me to help me keep my place, it fucking worked.

'Black Veil Brides! Black Veil Brides! Black Veil Brides!' The crowd started to chant and I quickly joined in.

Suddenly, all the lights went down and then BAM! Fire erupted from the sides of the stage, highlighting the shapes of the band members of BVB. I screamed along with the crowd. Ruby screamed along with me, throwing her arms in the air and making heart shapes with her hands every so often.

The band were amazing! They played all my favorite songs, including some old ones like All Your Hate and Children Surrender. I couldnt keep my eyes off of Andy. He was so sexy! The way his hair swung around his face, his deep and seductive voice practicaly purring out the lyrics. WOW.

Perfect Weapon was the last song of the set and it was perfect! The band said their goodbyes to their devoted fans and even took a bow.

It was nice when the standing area started to empty, it was getting seriously hot down here.

'Oh my fucking god that was amazing! But ew Im all sweaty! Amy, smell me, I dont want to hug the guys if I smell gross', Ruby was so phyced to meet the band. I was in a state of panic now. What if I smelt? What does my hair look like? Is my breath okay?

After a quick check of eachother to confirm we smelt fine and looked good still, we made our way to the bar where the guys would be meeting their fans.

The line was fucking huge! And we were at the very end. Brilliant.

* * *

After what seem like foever, we were 2 people away from the guys.

'Oh my god, Ruby, Im gonna throw up. Im hypervenilating. Oh god, is it really them?' I whispered to my best friend. My fangirly mode was kicking in. I must calm down beofre I meet my idols.

'Amy shhhh! Now c'mon, we're next...' Ruby hushed me. Sure she was a bigger fangirl than me, but right now she could keep her cool. She had been waiting for this moment for years, nothing was going to ruin that for her.

Ruby casualy walked ahead of me and went straight for Ashely Purdy. I smiled to myself, I totay saw that coming.

CC was closest to me so I asked for a hug and... he fucking hugged me! As did Jake... Jinxx... I reached Ashley, he was still preoccupied with Ruby. They actualy seemed to be hitting it off, chatting and smiling, it looked quite sweet seeing my best friend this happy. I gave a meek little wave to Ashley and carried on to the next one. Andy.

He was so frickin' cute! Oh my god, I swear I jizzed just looking at him.

'Hi, Andy... Im Amy', I said in a quiet voice. He was staring at me, but not in a weird way like I was some freak or something.

'Hey, Amy', he opened his arms and pulled me in for a hug. I didnt even have to ask! *happy face* 'So.. what can I do for you?', he asked me, releasing me from quite a long hug.

'Wow, um, Im not quite sure. All I was planning for was a hug...' Man, I sounded like an idiot. Say something, Amy! I couldnt help it, I was getting lost in those beautiful deep blue eyes... 'umm, fuck, sorry Im kinda starstruck right now'.

'Thats fine, Im lost for words right now, too... your, like, really pretty'. As Andy was speaking, a slight blush traveled up his neck and along his perfect face. WTF? Did he really just say Im pretty?

* * *

***Andy POV***

Wow, she was beautiful. Those eyes, I had seen them during the show. How could I ever forget them? The way her long, dark eyelashes fluttered with every blink was burning itself into my brain. Her lips were so seductive as she stuttered on her words, luchious, shiny, pink lips... She didnt know what to say to me, and I was mesmarised by her. Im so glad this meet and greet happened now.

Amy. I would never for get her name

We eventualy got a small conversation going. I cannot even remember the subject of it though as my thoughts were consumed by her. I could hear her smooth voice, yet the words meant nothing.

'Guys! C'mon we gotta get packing up!' It was out tour manager, John.

I sighed. I had to go, Amy would be going home- possibly to a boyfriend- and I would never see her again. I could not let that happen. I had to know this girl.

'Hey, um, Amy?'- those hazel eyes bored into mine- 'I was just, um, wondering if you wanted to maybe get a coffee tomorrow or something? We get to stay in London for a couple days so, yeah, what do you say?', I asked, smiling.

She looked dazed. 'Coffee? With you? Tomorrow?'

I smiled at her, 'yeah... if you want to'

She glanced at her freind who gave her a reasuring look and nod. 'Yeah, sure. That would be awesome!' Her smile was adorable, it stopped my heart.

'Brilliant. Do you have a marker pen?' I asked, being as charming as possible.

'Um, yeah I have a sharpie', she looked confused but reached into her back pocket and handed me the pen.

I held the black marker in my gloved hand and grabbed her arm with the other. Her skin was so soft. She didnt pull away so I wrote my number. I looked up to see her smiling at the number then at me.

* * *

'No fucking way did ANDY BIERSACK just write his number on your arm!' Ruby shouted when we were in the confides of my car.

I just stared at the steering wheel, then my marked arm, then back to the steering wheel. Did that really just happen?

'Dude! Amy! Come back to me, bro', Ruby tried to awake me from my state of shock (I thought I was going into shock anyway).

'Ruby...WHAT. THE. FUCK? No way did all that just happen! This is a dream right? Im laid in my bed right now and Im going to wake up any second', no way this could be real. Meeting the band. Andy's long hug. His number. It was all just a very vivid dream, right?

'Fuck no, that shit was real! Real I tell you! I gotta admit I totaly saw this coming', she smirked at me with a look that screamed 'I told you so'. Oh yeah, before when she was talking about our seduction skills or something.

'Ha, dude your funny. Still, I cant believe he gave me his number. Unless its fake or something...' You could hear the dissapointment pouring from my mouth as I said that. Before Ruby could reply with some pep-talk or some shit like that, I put the car into gear and set off on the journey home. Maybe in the morining Il try and phone Andy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Go review, fave it, alert it whatever :) Il update as soon as I can, hopefuly it will be in the next couple weeks as I love writing this story. Yes, I gave the female lead my name but thats only cause I wanted Andy to be saying my name ;) haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter 2 of 'My Own Rebel Love Song' :) I love writing this story and I hope you love it too.**

_Scream, shout... Scream, shout, we are the fallen angels!_ _We are the inbetween, cast down as sons of war, struck to the earth like lightening on this world we're torn..._

I awoke to the amazing sound of Andy Biersacks voice and the epic riffs of guitars. My phone was sounding my alarm, 'Fallen Angels' by BVB. A smile lit my face, hearing this band always made me happy. Then annoyance hit. Why the fuck was my alarm going off? Its a Saturday!

'Dude... Turn your fucking phone off. Im dead over here', Ruby said groggily from beside my bed. I forgot about her. Last night, when we got home, we kinda had a little sesh- just a bit of alcohol and music- and being the awesome friend that I am, I asked if she wanted to stay for fear she would pass out on her journey home. Oh my god. Last night... The concert... The band... Andy...My arm. My arm! I jumped up in my single bed- black sheets hanging off the sides- and stared down at my pale arms. There it was: the digits of Andys mobile number (hopefuly). The last number had smudged a little in my sleep but it was still readable. I sat there staring at my arm like a moron.

'For fuck sake, do I have to do everything myself?' Ruby got up from her makeshift bed on my bedroom floor and charged at my phone. She aggressivly hit the buttons and then flung my phone on the bed where I was sitting. 'Im tired and EXTREAMLY hungover right now', she said while rubbing her temples.

'Yeah, I can see that', I giggled. She had slept in her clothes from yesterday, apart from the jeans that where flung beside the door. I remember that little tiff, bitch wanted to sleep naked on my bedroom floor! Even intoxicated as I was, I wasnt having that. Most of her make-up had been wiped away, but some smudges of eyeliner remained and gave her the 'panda eye' effect. Her dyed hair was in clumps above her face and her fringe clung to her forehead. I wondered how bad I looked.

Ruby rubbed her eyes vigarously. 'What time is it?'

'Um', I felt around my dark sheets looking for my phone she had thrown at me. 'It is... 10:24am'. We both groaned in union. 'Should we get dressed?' I asked. 'I mean, we have fuck all to do today but we could at least not look like hungover hobos right now'.

'Okay first: hungover hobos? Im pretty sure hobos dont wake up in nice big rooms with phone alarms ringing in their ears, no matter how good the song', she giggled. 'And secondly, yes we do have something to do today. We, well you, are going to phone **the** Andy Biersack- eep- and ask him about that coffee he offered you. Also, you are going to hint if Ashley can come along because your friend is here and shes bored'. She gave me her biggest, most innocent smile and winked.

I smiled at her awesomeness. 'But we dont even know if the numbers real...'

She shook her messy head at me. 'Well get the fuck out of bed and phone it! Its called tough love my friend'

'Ugh, fine. You know, Im kinda hoping it is his number', I admitted, who wouldnt want it to be his real number?

Ruby gave me an encourageing smile and a 'I know' look. With best friends, sometimes words arnt needed.

I got my butt out of bed, grabbed a towel from my draws and headed to the shower. My house was awesome, I had my own bathroom that was seperated from my bedroom by a huge wooden door, so Ruby was free to be getting her shit ready in my room while I cleaned the shit off my face and body. I could feel the sweat from last night clinging to my skin.

* * *

Once my clothes were flung to the bathroom floor, I started the shower. As the running water poured from the shower head, I stood there thinking about Andy and the guys waiting for the water to get hot. I stepped into the shower and grabbed my shower gel and shampoo from the shelf. The hot water felt amazing running down my back. Nothing compared to a hot shower. I filled my hands with my scented shampoo and thoroughly lathered my hair; it had gotten so greasy and dirty from last night. The shampoo flowed from my thick hair and then followed the conditioner. Shit, Ruby! I always lost track of time in my bathroom and Id totaly forgot about Ruby waiting in my room for me. Or Andy hopefuly waiting for a phone call.

I quickly towel dried my hair, brushed the scent of alcohol from my teeth and ragged my brush through my hair. Ah cleanliness, it felt good. Fixing the towel around me, I headed back to my bedroom where Ruby waited.

'Finaly', she complained. Ruby was sat on my bed with my newest issue of Kerrang! in her hands. 'Now..' she said as she tossed my phone at me for the second time this moring. 'Phone him'.

I sighed and went to grab the piece of paper I had written his number on. You dont really think Id shower without writing it down first, right? My thumb hit the numbers of the touch screen on my phone. Each number twisted my stomach a little bit more. It started to ring.

'Shit, Ruby, its ringing! What if its to early or-'

'Hello?' I was interrupted by the most seductive voice in the universe.

'Oh, um, hi, is this Andy?' I asked awkwardly. Ruby was edging closer to the phone and smiling.

'Yeah this is he, whose speaking?' God his voice was jizz worthy.

'Hey, its Amy... From the gig last night?'

'Amy! You phoned, awesome!' I could hear a smile in his voice. Hes so cute.

I giggled, 'I was just wondering if you still wanted that coffee or something?'

'Yeah that would be awesome. Il come pick you up if you like, where abouts do you live?' I was shocked at how casual and confident he sounded. I was a bunch of nerves.

I told him my address and was even retarded enough to explain my car that was parked in my driveway. *Unamused face*. After a short conversation, we said our goodbyes and that he would come pick me up in about an hour. A fucking hour! I needed to get ready!

All through that conversation, Ruby had been breathing down my neck. Now, when I really needed her, she went and sat back on my bed, kicked her feet up and got back to reading my magazine. I on the other hand, started running around my bedroom like a headless chicken, in search for the perfect clothes.

'Y'know, I could probs use some help finding the right clothes right about now', I hinted at her.

She sighed, 'Amy. You have been on dates before and looked amazing, you can do this one too'. She gave me a sweet and encouraging smile. My smile in return was just as sweet. Ruby had her ways.

'Thanks Rube, but this isnt really a date is it? I mean, its just coffee...'

'Meh, whatever. I think this could lead to something. And when it does, Il be right beside you... making my move on Ashley ofcourse', she winked.

I laughed. Ah man, shes such a walking hormone.

* * *

It had been 48minutes (yes I checked my phone history) since I called Andy. His name was now added to my phonebook under: 'Andy B :)'

My clothes consisted of black skinny jeans with blood handprints on the bum pockets and my white V-neck 'zombie killer' shirt. It was sunny outside when I last looked out the window so I decided against a jacket. On my feet were my laced up black converse- anckle high- and I decided to only wear three bracelets on each wrist today. Id dried and straightened my hair so it now hung straight down my back. I had also puffed my top layers up a little for added volume and waxed the blonde tips into points. My fringe was gently swept across my face, today was a good hair day.

With everything done- and me being proud of myself for being able to get ready in under an hour- I headed down stairs with Ruby to go watch some rock music channels. We planted ourselves on my leather sofa and I hit the remote to switch on our favorite channel. The large Tv screen greeted us with the image of Paramore, my second faveorite band.

'Fuck yeah! Misery Business for the win!', I shouted.

I smiled at Ruby and she just giggled at me.

It was impossible not to mosh, head bang or at least sing and dance when your tunes came on, so naturaly we got to our feet. The lyrics to Misery Business were flowing from my mouth as we danced around the open space in my living room.

'It just feels so good!' We finished the song with a fist pump to the air and a small bang of the head.

'Ohmygod! Rebel Love Song is on next! This is why I love this fucking channel', Ruby was shouting over the volume of the Tv.

Black Veil Brides 'Rebel Love Song' came on and we both fucking cheered like crazy people. Haha. Ruby and I have a special way of singing along to this certain song, we make it a duet and mimic the actions of the BVB boys. We also make a heart shape with our hands, just adding our own personal touch to the song.

When the chorous came, we had already grabbed eachothers hands. We moshed in the space we had and it was epic! I love my little music seshes with my best friend.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Its a suprise we heard it considering how loud we had the Tv. Me and Ruby looked at eachother, no one should disturb us when we are having these moments. She sighed and headed to get the door with an expression like thunder. I decided to turn the volume up, why not let our little guest realise we were busy listening to BVB? My head banging became even more enthusiastic and my body was consumed by the music.

'Take your hand in mine its ours tonight, this is a REBEL LOVE SONG! Hearts will sacrifice its do or die, this is a REBEL LOVE SONG!' I sang at the top of my voice, quite out of key I might add. 'C'mon, Ruby! What is it? This is a...?' I yelled, not once taking my eyes off the Tv, urging Ruby to lose the guest and come back and join me. Suddenly, I heard someone cough and chuckle behind me. I turned in confusion.

'Andy!', oh god. 'Your here, hi', I said extreamly embarressed. My face felt hot, blush wasnt the word.

He chuckled again, it was so deep and seductive. 'Yeah, Im not interrupting am I?'

Ruby answered for me since I was stood there for more than five seconds just staring. 'No, ofcourse not. We were just jammin', no biggie'. I loved how cool she tried to sound.

Andy smiled at Ruby then at me. I could tell he was holding back more laughter at my little sing-a-long.

I grabbed the remote and turned the Tv down so it was nothing more than a murmer in the background. My legs started to shake nervously, I was fidgiting. Brilliant. Let the hottest dude in rock think your a weird fangirl why dont you? I thought to myself.

'So, if your finished here'-he held back another chuckle-'then how would you like to come and get that coffee with me? I know an awesome Starbucks not far from here', he said. Did his smile have to be so cute?

'Yeah, sure. Il just grab my car keys and we shall be going'. We shall? What the fuck am I on? Jesus, Im retarded. 'Ruby? Do you want to stay here and mind the house for me? And before you ask, yes you can go to town on the fridge, no you cant touch the last of my eyeliner and please dont crack open my mams vodka', I said sternly. I knew what she was like.

She gave me one of her famous innocent smiles and nodded at me, her dyed red hair bouncing back and forth.

I headed to the kitchen to get the car keys from the dish. As I walked past Andy, his long pale arm grabbed my elbow. It was weird seeing him without his war paint. He was dressed quite simply, still rocker but simple. A thin shirt covered his usualy bare chest, topped with a thin black scarf. His leather pants had been switched for a pair of appropriate skinny jeans with a few simple rips. Ofcourse, he still wore his signiture belts and cowboy boots. He looked amazing. I hadnt talked yet, I was just staring.

'You dont think Id make you drive on our first date would you?' he asked with innocence in his deep voice.

'Um..' I didnt know how to respond to that. He had just said this was our first date. A fucking date! With Andy! Was he serious? And if I wasnt driving then... what?

* * *

'Thank you', I said to the waitress as she gave me my frothy coffee (thats my name for it).

We had taken Andy's car here. I gotta say, it was an awesome car. You know when a car suits the drivers personality? Well thats what it was like for him. He just seemed so at ease, his soft hands so sure on the steering wheel. The drive here was nice, we spent the fifteen minutes talking about life and shit. He told me about his parents, his mam seems so sweet and his dad sounds awesome- especialy since he like KISS and was in his own band once. Then we arrived at the coffee shop, and here we are sitting down enjoying that so coffee.

Andy had gone for a simple choice in coffee along with some sort of bisuite thing I didnt know the name of. We headed to the corner of the room to sit and drink. To be quite honest, I think we both would have prefered whiskey.

'So', he said as he pulled my seat out for me. He was such a gentlman. 'Tell me something interesting about yourself'. He was staring into my eyes, this was not a good thing. Once again, my mind became all befuzzled and I couldnt think what to say. He just stared at me seeming as mesmarised as I was. Then I ruined the moment by having a sneezing fit.

'Oh god, Im sorry. Wow, that fucker nearly broke my ribs', I said- mainly to myself- as I clutched my sides.

He laughed, 'Id know the feeling'

I laughed along with him. Andy had broken his ribs a few months back, he was fine now although I sometimes worried if he would get hurt like that again.

We managed to get back to making a conversation and it was nice to find things out about eachother. I told him about the bands I liked and even all them embarressing times me and Ruby jam along to them. I told him about my family, how Im an only child and how my mam works away alot. He looked sorry for me when I told him about that, but I assured him I was fine and I actualy liked having the house to myself. Its easier not having to please everyone living with you.

'How old are you, Amy?' He suddenly asked me.

'Im 19' I told him. It was easier talking to him now. I could keep my thoughts in place.

'Hmmm'. He looked down at his coffee cup, his eyelashed sweeping downwards.

'Whats wrong?' I reached for his hand and took it in mine.

Andy stared at our hands then looked deep into my eyes. 'I dont like it', he said. 'I dont like it that you have to stay home alone for so long, your 19 years old'. Sadness overcome his beautiful blue eyes as he spoke.

'Aww, Andy, its okay. Ruby stays over alot and Im always fine', I reassured him.

He still looked weary. 'Actualy, I have an idea', he smiled. 'The band are still in London, we dont get going for a few more days, how about we come hang at your house with you at nights for a while? If you want? We dont have to stay or anything, it just might be fun'

I was shocked. 'You... Would do that?'

He nodded, one of those cute smiles on his face.

I thought it through quicky. Black Veil Brides in my house? Ruby would be so phyced to get to hang out with Ashley Purdy. And Id get to hang out with Andy. There were no down sides to this.

With a smile on my face, I stared into his eyes. 'Sure, that would be fucking awesome'

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you are enjoying it :) Sorry it wasnt as thrilling as I wanted it to be, Il think the next chapter through and through and through before I post it. Keep smiling BVB Army 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Chapter 3 of 'My Own Rebel Love song', enjoy! :)**

'WHAT?' Ruby shouted as I told her the news. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. 'Black Veil Brides, the band, are coming here? To your house? This house?'

I giggled. 'Yes, yes and yes. Andy asked the band and apparently they would love to. He also told them that you would be here as I may have let it slip that you think Ashley is a sex god', I stifled another giggle. On our date, I had told Andy alot of things. When I told him about Ruby and her little obsession, he just smiled and had a look of determination in his eyes. Apparently that determination was to get the two to meet eachother.

'No fucking way! Im not quite sure how I feel about that. If Ashley thinks Im a creepy fangirl, then Im gonna hit you in the arm, if we hit it off then I will owe you for life', she smiled. She gave the most innocent smiles ever, but she was far from innocent.

'Fine, whatever', I said, smiling. 'Now c'mon, I want to tidy the house and get ready for the guys, and you, my friend, are helping'.

Ruby sighed but started to gather up the few old magazines and Dorito packets around my living room. 'Thank you!', I shouted as she headed for the bins.

* * *

We soon found ourselves in my bedroom, checking out our reflections in my mirror. The house was clean and our clothes were chosen and on our bodies. Since it was nearly 8pm, we had decided to go for a more indoors casual look with less eyeliner. It had been a warm day and it seemed like it was going to be a warm night, too. So I had chosen to wear my black denim shorts- Ruby said I was teasing Andy by showing off my long legs- and a button down black and grey flannel shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbow and put my bracelets back on. I gotta say, my chosen shirt looked awesome. The material clung to my sides giving the effect of curves and it even made my boobs look bigger- I didnt really need them to look bigger, Im already a DD, but it was nice all the same. My hair was tied into a high ponytail with my black fringe hanging dow my face. I never really wore my hair like this because of the bleached tips, but Ruby said it looked cool and I trust her judgment.

Ruby looked fucking hot! She always stashed some clothes at my place, because lets face it she lived here more than her own house. She had a white tank top with 'Ramones' written on the front which use to have a circular neckline but at one point she discovered my scissors and had demolished the poor thing. It was now a very low cut tank top which showed alot of her size E chest and clevage. 'If you have the boobs, show them', she had said to me. The top was awesome though, not only did it show off her chest but it also showed off her clear pale skin. Her arms were toned and smooth, her neck long. Ashely was totaly gonna drool over her tonight. She had also chosen to wear her short, gothic 'Hello Kitty' skirt. It was so cute.

We both applied a small amount of foundation, just enough to cover some shinyness, and decided to just wear a tiny strand of black eyeliner. A simple flick above the eye and some along the water line.

Just as we finished applying our makeup, the doorbell rang.

Our eyes flickered towards my bedroom door. Why? Who knows. After a quick glance at eachother and a final check of the mirror we sprinted for the door. Our bodies collied as we threw ourselves down the stairs and to the door.

'OW'. In our haste to answer the door, my head had collied with the wood.

Ruby giggled at me and opened the door.

I rubbed the sore spot of my head. Brilliant, there was going to be a big red patch on my forehead.

'Hey guys!', I said as they came into view.

I think Ruby was a little stunned, she just stood there looking at each band member in term until her gaze finaly fell on the sexy bass player.

'Hey', Andy said smiling at me. He hardly had any makeup on, just some eyeliner along his water line. His skinny jeans looked less skinny and more comftorable and he wore a button down flannel shirt just like me. Only he looked way sexier and hadnt rolled the sleeves up. 'Are you okay? I heard a little bang...'

'Yeah, yeah. My head just wanted to say hello the the doorframe', I said still rubbing the tender area.

Andy came up to me and kissed the redness on my forehead. He was so cute.

The guys all gave me and Ruby a quick greeting and she even managed to talk back.

I gestured for them to enter my house, this was so amazing! As Black Veil Brides walked into my house, I knew this was going to be an epic night.

* * *

'We should watch a movie', Ruby suggested.

It was just after 11pm and Id said the guys could stay over for the night. Their tour manager was fine with them staying out and I was happy I got to spend time with Andy. My feeling for him were strange, I felt like I have know him for years rather than officialy just a day. It was strange but nice.

'Sure'. Everyone agreed to watch a movie as long as there was more food. Dayum those boys could eat.

Jake had familurised himself with my kitchen and had been back and forth for more Doritos. He and CC were sprawled across the floor enjoying my food while Ashley was sat on the sofa with Ruby. We all had a can of Fosters in our hands, not my first choice but thats all we had in the fridge. Im phycic by the way. I knew Ashley would drool over Ruby the second he saw her, and he did. Every now and then his dark eyes would wonder to her clevage. She didnt really mind though as she kept staring down at his crotch. Ruby was basicaly a walking hormone... and so was Ashley. They had been talking all night, it was a total awww moment. Jinxx was sat on his lonesome on the single recliner in the corner. He was amusing himself with his phone, most likely texting his fiancee Sammi. They had such an adorbale relationship.

I was sat on the other sofa with Andy. We were sat side by side holding hands but when I returned from putting the movie into the DVD player, he pulled me in by the waist and sat me on his lap. I felt so childlike. He was so tall and, well, my legs hang off my own sofa.

The movie started but I couldnt watch or even remember what Id put in because all I could feel was Andy's breath at the back of my neck. He hadnt meant for this (I think anyway) it was my fault for wearing my hair up. But how was I suppose to know I would be sitting on his lap? I was only making a big deal out of this because my neck was one of my so called 'horny spots' and each second his sweet breath caressed my exsposed skin, I got turned on that little bit more. I tried to lean back a little. That failed. I ended up leaning back against him while his chin rested on my shoulder. His strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I was totaly content and totaly comfty. Traitor body.

'Amy? Amy, babe? Wake up'

My eyes fluttered open to a deep and seductive voice purring into my ear. I lifted my head and looked around, disoriented. Shit, I must have fallen asleep.

'Oh crap. What time is it?' I asked, rubbing my large hazel eyes.

'Its just after two in the morning. You fell asleep and I was going to leave you but you would have woken up with some serious neck ache', Andy said.

I yawned and tried to open my eyes a little more. Andy was sat underneath me looking tired, I was still sat on his lap. I understood what he meant about neck ache, Id fallen asleep against him and my head had lobbed sideways. Ouch. My eyes scanned the room. Jake and CC were crashed out on the floor, a couch pillow under their head and an empty can of Fosters in their lose grip. Jinxx was sound asleep on the recliner with the throw over blanket draped over him. Ashley was asleep on the other coutch... with his arm draped over a slightly snoring Ruby! Aww! I smiled at them.

'Aww, they're spooning', I said sleepily.

Andy chuckled at me. 'Come on, you need to get to bed'.

He helped me up from the coutch and up the stairs.

When I finaly got to my room I threw the door open and headed for my bed. I didnt even care if I still had on my clothes, tiredness was consuming me.

I pulled back my double blanket and threw myself in bed. I felt slight pressure on my head. Andy gave me a sweet little kiss and wished me good night. He headed towards my bedroom door.

'Where are you going?' I asked groggily.

He seemed confused, 'down stairs to bed'.

'Dont you want to stay in here with me?' It wasnt an invitation for sex... yet.

'Oh... Are you okay with that?' He asked.

'Yeah. I thought thats what was happening anyway, I cleaned my room for you', I laughed.

Andy smiled at me in the darkened room. He shut the door and headed back to my bed. 'Am I okay taking off my shirt? Its a little warm and I never sleep in a shirt'.

'Yeah thats fine'. Thats way fucking fine! Im pretty sure I drooled a little as he removed his shirt and threw it to my floor.

He pulled the sheets back and joined me in bed. It was warm. And the fact that there was two of us this close made it even warmer.

'Um, do you mind if I take my shorts off? Its seriously fucking hot', maybe I should open a window too..

'Sure, this is your house. You dont have to ask me'.

With that I got out of the lush bed to open my window. I removed my denim shorts and was stood there in the darkness in my little red boy shorts. My silhouette was outlined my the light of the moon outside. I quickly ran to the bed and threw the covers over me. Without a word, Andy wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest and entered the best nights sleep Id had in ages.

* * *

**D'aww how cute is that image? Bet you guys thought they were gonna have sex, right? Well, no... not yet. Im planning some extream M rated stuff for the next few chapters though so keep an eye open for the next update ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoutout to my very first twitter fan: _vamptabulous_, dont just sit there go follow her! :) You can also follow me on twitter: _AmyBVBingham_**

* * *

***Andy POV***

Amy was so adorable. The way she curled up beside me in her sleep, I couldnt help but smile down at her. I also couldnt help but think about when she opened the window and took off her shorts. It was dark but the light from the moon outside had shimmered around her slight frame and all I could think was 'fuck, she has long legs'. Seriously, for a petite person her legs are fucking long... and sexy. Speaking of sexy, did I mention she was stood there in tight little boy short underwear? I could tell she was embaressed, though, as she ran back to the bad and covered herself.

Just then she nestled into my chest some more. Adorable. It was about 5am now, possibly earlier. I had been asleep but only briefly. I had been awoken by an intruding Ashley Purdy trodding around looking for the bathroom when he decided to come check if me and Amy were, in his words, 'having a nice shag'. He phrases things horrificly sometimes. He had taken one look at my tired and pissed off face and then decided to get the fuck out before I threw my boot at him. A wise choice.

But ofcourse Amy and myself were not having sex, we hadnt been together long. I respect her too much to fuck on the first date and I wouldnt want to just fuck her anyway. Amy seemed special, different. She's sweet and awesome and seems like the type of person who doesnt take shit from anyone. But she also gets left alone alot while her mother works away and she has a sense of vulnerbility about her. I never want to hurt her. She is worth so much more than some random fuck or something. I really like her. My feelings have never been this strong for someone in a long time, and mine and Amy's relationship was only going to grow stronger.

Wrapping my arms more securely around her torso, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep in the presence of the most wonderful girl Ive ever met.

* * *

***Amy POV***

I awoke to the sound of rowdy male voices and the slamming of plates.

A groan escaped my mouth as I rolled over on my bed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Then something occoured to me: last night. Where was Andy?

I tugged the blankets off my body and reached for my phone. 9:47am. Bitches must be trippin' if anyone thinks Im waking up this early.

My legs sluggishly pulled along the floor as I got up and put on my shorts from yesterday. My button down shirt was wrinkled and even looked slept in. I quickly pulled my brush through my hair and pulled it into a sloppy ponytail- my plans were to go back to bed after investigating downstairs.

I followed the direction of the voices until I came to my kitchen. The door was open and stood inside the small space were Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, CC and Andy. Well, that explained where he had gotten to.

'Um, hey guys. Whats going on?' Each member of BVB had some form of food smushed onto their clothes or face. Mostly Andy, though, with his face sprinkled with flour, pants splattered with different forms of lyquid and a shattered egg in his large hand.

They turned to me, looking defeated.

'Well'', CC spoke up. 'We were going to make you and Ruby breakfast but we are men and we suck in the kitchen'.

'Speak for yourself!' Ashley shouted at him, ninja styling up two plates of pancakes. 'Vwola!' He kissed his fingertips and placed the plates on the countertop beside me.

'Wow, Ash. Your a man of many talents', I smiled at him.

He beamed.

Turns out Ruby was still asleep on the sofa and I got it out of the guys that it was actualy all Ashley's idea for making the breakfast. Andy said Ash secretly wanted to show off his amazing cooking skills to Ruby. We all giggled at that as Ashley blushed a little.

I decided against going back to bed. So after a quick shower and a change of clothes, I headed back downstairs to Ruby and the guys. We basicaly just spent the day hanging out. It was nice. The guys still had time off touring so it was calming for them to just sit around all day. This also meant that I got to hang out with Andy for longer and Ruby got to drool over Ashley more. Win win situation.

* * *

'Theres shit all on Tv..' I mumbled as I searched the channels.

It was just after 7pm which meant all the soaps were starting such as Emmerdale and all that shit. Seriously, how can people sit there and watch these mind numbing turds?

I was sat on the sofa beside Andy, his arm was draped over my shoulder. I sighed at my Tv and handed him the remote.

'Here', I said giving it to him. 'Im gonna head upstairs and play on my laptop. Twitter is calling me'. I was obsessed with twitter! What made it worse was the fact that I havnt even signed in on it in days. I think I was having withdrawl symptons.

'You have twitter?' Andy asked.

'Duh, yes! Its awesome and you should know I fucking follow you all', I giggled. 'By the way, Ash, your tweets are extreamly perverted'. Everyone laughed but they knew it was true.

'You love them really. You also love the fact that I only follow 69 people', he winked.

I just giggled, he was an extream walking hormone.

'Ha I totaly noticed that!', Ruby laughed from beside him.

'You have twitter too, Rube?' Rube? Aww, Ash was already using Ruby's nikname. 'I might just have to break my rule and follow 70 people then. No way can I miss out on seeing your profile picture', he winked at her in such a seductive way I swear you could see her melt from a distance.

'Speaking of following', Andy butted in. 'Whats your username Amy and Il search you'. He already had his IPhone out which, Im guessing, had access to the internet and to twitter.

'Here', I took his phone from him which had already loaded twitter and typed in my weird little username. A smile flashed across my face as I handed him his phone back, was he really going to follow me?

I smiled at everyone then headed to my bedroom.

My laptop was stashed away in my drawer along with my dongle (a little thing that plugs into my laptop and gives me internet connection). I threw the machine on my bed, hit the on button and waited for the opening screen to greet me. Password time! I loved the fact that I have to type a password in to actualy enter my laptop. It makes everything more secure and I feel safer knowing random people arnt looking through my private stuff. Plus, Im easily amused.

First, I loaded facebook. Three notifications from fucking farmville. This is why I hate facebook.

I opened a new tab and loaded twitter.

HOLY SHIT! Did I seriously have over 500 new followers? What the fuck?

I searched my interactions/mentions page to check out my new followers. From what I saw, most of them were BVB Army members. Wow. A weird little grin appeared on my face as I saw Andy was one of those followers. Ah, so thats where they all came from. Id seen this all before: a famous person tweeting or following someone on twitter and then all their followers getting in on the action. It didnt really bother me, they actualy seemed pretty awesome. Most likely I would end up following them all back. Some had also tweeted me, my fave was from _vamptabulous: InnocentAddict you and Andy are sooo cute together! please say you guys are together! 3_

I smiled at the screen, numerous people had asked me that question I discovered as I read through.

Just then I saw I had a new interation.

_AndyBVB: hey InnocentAddict gotta love the username, btw Jake is asking for more food..? haha_ _:)_

I chuckled to myself. The lazy bitch was downstairs! But I played along anyway and typed back.

_InocentAddict: AndyBVB dude, we are seperated by nothing but a staircase, you really that lazy? xD and no, he ate it all.._

Its weird that something as stupid as this made me so happy. I twirled a dyed black strand of hair around my fingers, my index finger probing the bleached tips. My feelings for Andy never failed to stump me. I mean, I guess I kinda like him. After the time we had spent together, I had gotten to know the awesome guy that he is. But hes exactly that: awesome... and famous and sweet and funny and kind... and most likely not into me that way...

My thoughts were intterupted by a knock on my bedroom door.

'Hey', can you guess who it was?

I looked up from my laptop and smiled at him.

'Mind if I come in?' he asked in his incredibly deep and sexy voice.

'No. Get the fuck out my room I dont like you', I said sarcasticaly.

He laughed and came to sit beside me on my bed. His long, dark hair hung down his neck and he puffed it up then patted it down nervously.

I looked at him and gave him a big random hug.

He smiled. 'What was that for?'

'For following me on twitter, and meeting me at the meet and greet, and everything in between', we laughed.

'Well, no problem', we just smiled at eachother like dorks for a while.

Finaly, we ended up chatting on my bed and looking at random youtube videos on my laptop.

'Oh my fucking god! Thats hilarious!' I shouted. We had loaded a video of some dude playing a prank on his friend. The dude was hid beside his friends car under a bunch of fallen leaves, he then proceeded to jump out of the leaves while another dude threw this giant exercise ball at the dude being pranked. I swear I peed a little. It was just so random, I mean where the fuck did the exrecise ball come from?

'Your laugh is adorable', Andy said to me. His voice was so.. sdfjfigbisdn.

I couldnt really do anything but blush. My eyes glanced around my room nervously until they landed back on my laptop.

'Whoa fuck, is it really midnight?' The little clock in the corner of my laptop screen told me so but I couldnt believe time had gone that fast.

'Seriously? Fuck. Im gonna go head to bed then and let you sleep', he was about to stand.

Being the epic woman that I am, I took control of the situation. I reached out and grabbed his arm. 'Wait', I said. 'Why dont you just sleep in here again?' I loved it last night when he slept in here with me, I felt safe.

He looked at me and smiled. We did alot of smiling didnt we? It was nice. Andy sat back down on my bed as I turned off my laptop and put the dongle and charger away in my draws.

While at my draws, I opened the one next to it and grabbed a clean pair of pj shorts and a black tank top along with some underwear which I rolled inside the shorts so not to risk Andy seeing them. No way was I going to fall asleep in my clothes again. I headed to my bathroom to change. 'Il be right back..', I said as I closed the door.

* * *

***Andy POV***

She was letting me sleep with her again. I felt like the luckiest man alive. It was awesome having her lay with me last night, calming even.

Ofcourse, I was anything but calm right now. It was like my dick was ruling my body as all I could think about was the fact that she was behind that door right now... undressing. I chuckled a little as I remeber seeing her try to hide her underwear from me. That sounds insanely creepy. I tried to focous on something else.

All of a sudden, I heard a little sneeze coming from her bathroom. Amy is so cute. Unfortonatly, that took me back to thinking about her... behind that door... undressing... naked... Oh my god Andy, shut the fuck up! For fuck sake. So it turns out I had gotten a little excited in my moment of thoughts and now I kinda had a semi boner going on down there. Great. I grabbed her blankets and pulled them around me, also laying on my side and pulling my knees towards my chest a little. It was either hide Andy Junior or go sleep downstairs, and I really didnt want to leave Amy. Meh, Il calm down soon and it will go.

Just then she walked out her bathroom... in the tiniest shorts I have ever seen! I swear my boner just gained an inch.

* * *

***Amy POV***

I finished up in the bathroom and headed back to Andy.

He was all curled up on my bed. D'aww. I didnt know it was possible, but he made cutness sexy. I smiled as I walked closer to my bed, tiredness was consuming me and I couldnt wait to just fall asleep in his arms.

He kept staing at me as I got into bed. He looked kind of worried or something.

'You okay?' I yawned.

'Um, yeah, yeah. Just sleepy I guess', he answered.

I curled up beside him but I was too shy to actualy hug him. So I was super happy when he draped his arm over me. He was position kind of weird though, like his body was diagonal or something. I didnt really care as I drifter off to sleep in his arms though.

* * *

**So sorry I left it at another one of their 'sleepy nights' again, this was kind of a time filler chapter, I need their relationship to bloom aha but dont worry, I have some epic things planned for the next chapters ;) wink wink. And omg Andy's boner! I was giggling while writing that xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im like a super being or something. I write these chapters after midnight every time and dont finish till early hours of the morning. Hope my hard work pays off and you like the new chapter, things get happeing! **

* * *

***Amy POV***

Black Veil Brides had been at my house for the past five days. Im not complaining though.

Each night, Andy slept in my bed with me, Ashley would spoon Ruby on my sofa, and the rest of the guys would just crash around my house. They said they would leave and go sleep at their hotel or on the tour bus but I wouldnt let them. Id grown to really love them like family. Except Andy who I had a huge crush on, I dont see him as family, that would be freaky and incest.

Ah, Andy. The 'Andy situation' as Ruby likes to call it. Things were awesome between us but neither had asked the other out yet. To be honest, Im not even sure if he likes me or if he is just naturaly flirty. The thing is, I kinda want us to get together before he has to leave to finish the tour in a couple days. That means we ony have so many hours for me to get brave and ask him out. Should I though? Ahhh, I hate this.

* * *

***Andy POV***

'Dude, you gotta ask her out soon', Ashley said to me as we were watching Amy's Tv. She had gone upstairs for a while because she was bored of the Tv being shit. Maybe I should take her out somewhere...

'I know, I know. Its just... What if she doesnt like me like that?' My voice quivered as I thought of that possibility.

'Andy, have you seen how you guys act aroud eachother? Everyone already thinks you're a couple, you both act like it. And you flirt with eachother none stop. Seriously, sometimes I just wanna throw a condom at yas and throw you both in a room'. He looked totaly serious.

'Dude, your such a pervert!' I laughed.

'Whos a pervert?' I heard a sweet voice coming from the stairs. Amy.

My eyes lit up as soon as I saw her. 'Ashley. Who else?' We all giggled.

Ruby came down after Amy and went straight to Ashley. He looked at her and smiled. Aww. Nope, wait... Yep, he looked at her chest. I was just about to say she changes him but no, hes still the same Ash we all love.

I turned to Amy who had sat next to me. 'Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go the park or something?'

'What just us two?' She asked, looking hopeful.

I was about to say yes but chickened out. I needed my bros there if I screwed up. 'Nah everyone can come', I smiled. Andy you're such a retard.

'The park? Omgomgomg yes!' CC bellowed from the kitchen. Jesus, he was always hyper! Im sure his blood was made of Monster Energy drink.

I think everyone was sick of sitting around just watching Tv because withing seconds everyone was ready and rearing to leave. With that we set out for the local park, CC leading the way.

* * *

***Ashley POV***

CC was leading the way to the local park. It was nice to get out the house. Although, if I was stuck in a house with just Ruby I think my opinion would be different. Wink, wink.

She was actualy amazing. She was awesome, smart and sexy as fuck. Her sense of humor was epic too.

We walked at the back of our little gang, chatting away. She was so easy to talk to, there was never an awkward silence between us. Hmm, maybe there was and I was just too busy staring at her killer clevage to notice. Did I mention she had huge boobs and the hottest body Ive ever seen? I should know, Ive been spooning that body for five days... I wouldnt mind doing a little more to it though...

'Whoa, you play bass?' I asked.

'Yeah but only a little', she blushed a light pink, emphasizing her red hair.

'Nah, I bet your awesome with your hands', I winked at her.

She laughed and gave me a 'wouldnt you like to know' look. I would indeed.

* * *

***Amy POV***

Okay so taking the BVB boys to the park, not such a great idea.

CC had been running after a pidgion for the past fifteen minutes, it was actualy quite amusing. At first, he tried to befriend the bird but soon decided to try and catch it after claiming the pidgion 'wanted him'. I swear I couldnt stop giggling when he said that. My feelings go out to the pidgion, who knows what CC would do if he ever caugh it.

Jinxx and Jake were on some big wooden play horses talking about guitars. They had an awesome bond. You just had to love the look of fear on the little kids faces when they saw two dark men riding these big horses. Pretty sure some of them kids are scarred for life now, especialy when Jake smiled at them all creepily. Never a dull moment with these guys.

Ashley was sat on a bench with Ruby. They were laughing every now and then then returning to their 'touchy-feely mode'. Ashley kept grazing his hand on Rubys exposed thigh and she had an expression like she wanted to dry hump him right now. Im really suprised they havnt fucked yet. Or if they have Ruby hasnt told me. Hmm..

'Hey, Andy? Do you think they have fucked yet?' I nodded my head towards the two sex pests of the group.

Andy looked down at me. We were sat on the swings but he was still way taller than me. He looked a little shocked at how blunt my question was. I giggled a little.

'Um, well, Ash hasnt said anything like that. I mean, yeah hes still a pervert but he hasnt said _that_', we laughed.

'Huh, Im suprised by that. Ashley is, well, Ashley and Ruby is a fucking walking hormone'.

'Maybe they like eathother too much to just fuck and move on', he suggested.

I never saw it that way. My eyes moved back to the two on the bench and I 'aww'ed' out loud. Andy chuckled at me.

My feet started to kick the ground a little, making the swing move. I love the park. Its so pretty and calming. I smiled into the distance, thinking. Maybe I should ask Andy out. We have the perfect moment and it just feels right wanting to be with him. I turned to face Andy, my decision made.

I stopped in my tracks. He looked... weird. Thinking? Remebering? Im not sure. His glorious blue eyes kept looking down as he kicked his boot against the ground.

'Andy whats wrong?' I asked.

He sighed and looked back up, his face level with mine. Those eyes, they were smouldering. Had he gotten closer to me? I didnt know, I was too mesmarised. 'Amy', he said my name in his amazing deep voice. 'Amy, I need to tell you something'.

I nodded. He seemed reluctant to continue.

He gazed at each of his band members then back at me. 'Amy I really like you. I have for a while and its time I told you. I think about you all the time and I really want us to be together. Im not sure how you feel bu-'

Oh my god. Did I really just do that? He told me he liked me! Then I could see he was starting to get nervous. So I silenced him.. with a kiss. I crushed my lips aginst his. His lip ring felt cold against my lip and his lips were lush and soft. He was stunned at first but kissed me back and even put his arm around my back to keep me there.

'Woooo!'

'Finaly!'

'About fucking time'

I heard different cheers from around me. We broke the kiss to find the guys and Ruby staring and smiling at us. I hung my head in embarressment and smiled at the ground. Andy sat proud and grabbed my hand, smiling at me then at the others.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isnt as long as the others but Amy and Andy FINALY got together! It had to have been worth the wait, right? Now they are officialy together bigger things can happen! Hope you liked the little Ashley POV =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys Im really happy you like my story, Ive been getting some awesome mentions on twitter for this =) speaking of twitter go follow me at AmyBVBingham**

* * *

"I still cant believe you have to go tomorrow", I said, pouting.

Tomorrow Andy and the guys would leave to finish their tour. It made me sad just thinking about it. Ruby was in denile. Her and Ash had gotten really close and the relisaition that he was leaving tomorrow wounded her. I think he was sad about it too.

"I know, babe, I dont want to leave you. We both know I have to though". Andy stroked my face and looked at me sypatheticaly. He loved his job and I wasnt going to stop him, Id just have to endure missing him terribly. And its not like we were never gonna see eachother again. He would be back soon and we also had twitter and eachothers number. The most obvious thing was that we were going out, as in boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well, since you have to leave, I think you should have this to keep you going", I said seductivly.

Before he could ask or protest, I crushed my mouth against his. We were laid on the sofa, his long body beneath me. It wasnt awkward because the guys were out on the tour bus getting everything ready for their departure. My fingers clung to his perfect jaw line, my body pressing against his even more if it were possible. His hands twisted themselves in my long hair, gently tugging. I could feel him smiling against my lips now. That bastard. He was totaly doing this on purpose. He knew tugging my hair like that made me horny. We hadnt had sex yet, jesus people we hadnt been together long, but to be fair we did make eachother horny alot and had done... other things. Shut up.

"Stop doing that", I mumbled against his full lips.

"What? This?" He laced his fingers through my hair and gently tugged. He chuckled when he felt my lips tour into a pout.

"Okay, the bus is ready and- WHOA! Dudes! What the fuck?" Jinxx had returned from the tour bus apparently. Great timing, Jinxx.

I jumped up from Andy and smoothed my hair and shirt. Andy blushed a little then just laughed at Jinxx's expression.

"So... the tour bus?" I asked, diverting the situation.

"Um, oh yeah, its here. All clean and all ready".

* * *

_AndyBVB: missing my girl so much, gonna rock this shit tonight BVB Army then I can get back home to her :)_

Aww, Andy's so sweet.

Black Veil Brides left for tour about a month ago. Its been weird not having them lounge around my house, but Ruby has been here... alot. Im glad though because my mam is still on her business trip-work thing and not having the boys around made me quite lonely. Its nice to know I could always caount on Ruby.

Ruby was here with me now, actualy. Her thin yet perfectly curved body laid spread out on my bedroom floor whilst I lay on my bed checking my twitter account.

"I see Andy did a cute little tweet about you", she said. Her phone had internte access, she didnt need no laptop.

"Yeah hes adorable", I replied with a cute face.

"Well, Ash is doing good. No more random women all over his twitter"

"Ah, so your bitch is being faithful?" I laughed. Ruby was kinda staking Ashley's twitter to see if he was cheating. She trusted him, she just didnt trust other girls. Rube kind of had a jelous nature when it came to boys she dated but thats the thing: were her and Ash even dating?

"Hey, are you guys dating anyway?" I asked, curious.

'To be honest, Im not sure. I mean, we flirt and are insanely touchy feely", she smirked. "But we havnt really said to eachother. I think we are just assuming we are going out". She smiled when saying this.

"Aww, well thats awesome". It was about time they admitted they were going out. "Right, Im gonna message Andy then shall we go do something?"

She nodded so I began to type.

_InnocentAddict: omgomgomg AndyBVB! Ruby admitted to meeting Ash! aww :3 finaly! and I miss you too! get yo skinny ass up on that stage then home to me ^-^_

I sent my tweet to him and closed my laptop. All my tweets seemed to come across as hyper, apparently. Oh well.

After putting my laptop away in my draws, I headed downstairs with Ruby to see what we could do for the day.

Not long now and my dark knight will be home. That thought made me insanely happy.

* * *

**So sorry this was a little chapter guys! First my laptop was taken from me (long story) then I had writers block then all my ideas need to be in the next chapter! It was frustrating. But yeah the next chapter will be MILES better =)** **oh and btw, Amy's nickname for Andy is 'Dark Knight' **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, woop!**

* * *

I stood at my doorstep, jumping up and down.

Today, Andy and the guys returned from their tour. *Insanely happy face*

It had been a month. A month for suck sake! Ive missed him so much. They had been touring America, their home country. Now they were returning to the UK just to see me. Yep, no tours, no signings, just me, Ruby and the guys. They said they didnt mind coming back to London, they like the UK. But I have also made a vow to visit them in America some time... as soon as I raise the money. But they were coming here! For me! Yey! Now I just had to wait for their tour bus to round the corner and I would be in my Dark Knight's arms once again.

"Amy! Are they here yet?" Ruby shouted from the living room.

I checked the corner again. "No, not yet. Just keep going, we dont have that much time".

When we found out the boys would be coming back to London to see us, myself and Ruby had started to plan a little party for their return. We say party but its more of just a drinking session.

I had spent the day running around the house cleaning and putting up the banner I and Ruby had made, whilst Ruby had gone shopping- with my food money, I might add- to buy groceries and alcohol. Im 19 but they always want ID, most likely because Im 5 foot 2 and look younger. Ruby here is 20 years old and actualy looks it. She is 5 foot 7 and has a thin yet curvy womanly frame. Yeah, some of us get all the luck.

We had also invited a couple friends. You dont really think we would have a 'party' with just us seven did you?

I had invited my friend Ella. She was really pretty so I knew the guys would like her. Ella did some modeling here and there, she had the body and its what she has always wanted to do. Id know her since I was 9 years old, we never lost contact but we were never as close again. So I had decided to invite her tonight.

Ruby had taken it upon herself to find CC a little friend/girl friend, so she had invited her cousin Aubry over. Aubry kinda looked like Ruby, apart from the red hair and the style. Aubry had shorter hair than Ruby and it was spiked at the ends. She had the same curvy yet thin figure but she wasnt as pale. Her personality was suppose to be awesome and relateable to CC, and her style was supposedly 'scene'. Our guests had yet to arrive though, so I had yet to see Ruby's cousin.

Just then I heard a smash coming from the kitchen.

"Ooops. Sorry! My bad", Ruby yelled in my direction.

I sighed and abandoned my position at the door to go help her.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw Ruby had smashed a beer glass. Shards of glass covered a small section of the tiled floor, gently shimmering under the florecent light. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the brush to sweep it up. The guys wouldnt even need a glass anyway! The bitches drink straight from the bottle.

"So this is what happens when the men go on tour" I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

I jumped up from the floor and screamed "Oh my god, Ashley!" A huge smile plastering my face: the boys were back.

Ashley Purdy was stood in the kitchen doorway with his arm draped over a very pretty girl.

"Ella! You made it!" I recognised her straight away.

She nodded and said a meek little 'hey' to me. She seemed.. uneased. Proberly because she had the worlds biggest sex pest beside her. No worries though, Ash soon ran over to Ruby and crushed her to his chest in a massive bare hug. Aww.

"Yeah we let your guests in. Couldnt have such pretty ladies stood outside in the cold could we?" Jake said from the living room.

"Guys! Get the fuck here and hug me!" We all ran at eachother and smacked together. It should have hurt more considering how skinny and bony they are.

"Hugs without me? The nerve of you people", thats when I heard the voice I had been wanting to hear for the past month.

I released the rest of the BVB boys and ran at my Dark Knight. "ANDYYY!" I screeched as I ran at him. I felt so hyper and happy.

Andy opened his arms for me and huffed as I smacked against his chest. He smelt amazing; cigarettes and something sweet. I hooked my arms around his torso and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his cheek on my head.

"I missed you so much", I mumbled against his chest.

"I missed you too. Its much better hearing your voice in person rather than over the phone". His voice sent vibrations through my head as he spoke.

I just nodded and continued to hug him. Neither of us seemed bothered by the long hug, it was nice to be close to him again.

* * *

"Oh m-my gosh, right, we, we should play that game! You know the truth and thingy one?" Ruby stuttered. It was late at night now and we had all had quite a bit to drink. It was fucking fun though.

Aubry- Ruby's cousin- turned out to be pretty awesome. She was scene but not in the obnoxious, bopper, stupid way, she was nice. Her hair resembled pink candyfloss but her fringe was a rainbow of colours. She was 19 years old, like me, but she was taller, ofcourse. As I suspected, she had Ruby's epic body but her skin wasnt as pale. Her eyes were a striking forest green and had a nice contrast against her hair. CC seemed to be having fun with her, she was just as bubbly as him. Maybe a little less hyper, though.

Jake had seemed to be taking a liking to Ella. He was acting shy around her yet he wouldnt miss a chance to be sitting near her. She didnt seem to mind.

"Its called truth or dare, Ruby!" I giggled. Okay so maybe I had drank a little more than I should have too. So sue me. No, dont! Im too poor for that.

"Yeah motherfuckers! Lets play that!" CC erupted from the floor.

"Hmm...Okay Ruby", Ashley said. "I dare you to go to the window and flash the passing cars. And I mean _flash_, as in skin, not bra", he winked.

"Dude, you cant make her do that. Just 'cause your a perv!" Andy chuckled from beside me. He was the most sober of us all.

"Nah, its okay. Il do it". Ruby got up from the other sofa- stubling- and made her way to my window after winking at Ash. She swiftly pulled her top and bra up and flashed the unsuspecting neighbors. Brilliant timing, some dude was waking his dog! Haha! Well, who the fuck walks their dog this late at night?

We played truth or dare for a little while longer. It mainly involved something sexual for Ashley's amusment.

After a while, and a few more drinks, most of us decided to head to bed.

I said Ruby and Ash could sleep in my mam's bed so they headed for that. CC and Aubry had some form of alcohol in their hands and were dozing off in front of the Tv while Jake was, once again, drunkenly raiding my fridge. Jinxx had fallen asleep in my back garden a while ago. To be fair, he had blankets and it was pretty out there. Ella was in the kitchen with Jake, giggling as he hunted for food.

"Andyyyy?" I whined sleepily.

"Yes, my Dark Princess?"

"I wanna go to bed. Come with me?" Im pretty sure my eyes were shut by now.

"Okay come on then", I could practicly hear his tipsy smile.

I groaned. "Carry me? Im tired".

He sighed but obliged as soon I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up bridal style. My head rested against his chest. For a slighy drunken man, he could walk good. He didnt even stumble.

The next thing I knew, my quiffed hair was on my pillow and I was zonked out beside Andy.

* * *

***Andy POV***

I woke to the sound of Amy's soft voice beside me. She was mumbling incorhent things and stirring under my arms slightly. Dreaming. Shes so adorable.

I reached an arm over her and to her draws to check my phone. Ugh, just after 3am.

"No, dont"

Amy was sleep talking. I had to listen to this.

"No, zombie! Do not eat him!" I couldnt help but giggle. She was dreaming of zombies.

"Zombie! Dont eat Andy! I love him!"

I froze. Not only was she dreaming of me, she was confessing her love for me.

"Dont worry, Andy. Your safe. I love you, your safe..." She stopped talking.

I waited for what seemed like hours for her to start talking again but she did not continue.

She loves me. Butterflies flew around my stomach at the thought.

"I love you too, Amy, I love you too..."

And with that I drifted back to sleep with my angel by my side.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, Ella in my story is Jake Pitts girlfriend Ella in real life but because I dont know her Im giving my character my own style and emotions. Bottom line: she looks like the real Ella but acts different. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Though Id mix things up a bit with this chapter. **

**Do we have any Purdy Girls here? You guys may enjoy this...**

* * *

***Ruby POV***

"Come onnn!" I giggled as I tugged Ashley up the stairs.

Amy- my best friend for fucking ever- had graciously allowed myself and the sexy Purdy to stay in her mothers room tonight. Amy's mam was always away working. It sucks. The bitch leaves her kid alone all the fucking time! I know Amy gets lonely at times, even though she wont admit it. Thats why Im an epic friend and stay over alot. Also, now we have our boys, hehe. Speaking of boys...

"I-I cant...run", Ashley stuttered. He was so pissed. To be fair so was I.

The party turned out to be amazing. The guys loved it and so did we. Aubry has grown, shes no longer the annoyingly hyper little brat she use to be. Thats why I thought her and CC would get on: they both annoy me with their hyperness. But obviously, I love CC more. Shhh, dont tell Aubry.

"Here", I said as I threw open the bedroom door.

I actualy cant believe Amy is letting us stay in here, even intoxicated she must have some sense! Seriously, she must know Id end up trying to fuck him. She wont be happy about this when she sobers up.

Ash looked a little dazed and stunned as I slammed the door shut and started to pull his shirt off. This wouldnt count as rape or taking advantage would it? Hes sort of aware of his surroundings.. thats enough.

It took less time than I thought it would have- considering Im drunk- to remove his shirt and undo his belt and jeans. I crushed my lips to his and pushed him down onto the bed. He tasted of alcohol and sexy Purdyness. Man Im gonna date him so hard and marry the fuck out of him! Wait, thats not right... Fuck it. I pushed him further onto the large double bed, my lips still against his.

His hands cluched my sides as he said, "are we gonna have sex?"

I giggled, he was so drunk.

"Yeah boi", I breathed against his lips then pushed my tongue in his mouth.

He allowed my tongue and kissed me back almost violently. That just tured me on more. I felt his sure hands travel from my sides to my hair where they clutched my red locks with a sense of urgency. My breathing became heavy as he started to remore my shirt.

I wasnt nervous. Hes Ashley fucking Purdy! I want this. And Id had sex before so it wouldnt be painful. Yeah, Im not a virgin. Big shocker. Im not a slut though. I had a boyfriend, went to a party and bada bing bada boom. I dont regret it, though. It was nice at the time, he was my boyfriend. But now Id rather forget about it and fuck Ashley.

His lips travelled down my cheek and neck, stoping to kiss and suck my tender skin. His hand pressed against the small of my back while the other was still tangled in my hair.

I started to moan as he hit a tender spot on my neck. As I moaned, I felt him smile against my skin. He was teasing me! Fuck this.

I pulled his hair to get his face away from my neck then started to suck his neck. But harder. No bitch teases me. He moaned quite loudly as I left my mark on his skin. Win.

I pulled away and pushed his shoulder down so he was laying on the bed insted of sitting. I gave him a devious, slightly tipsy, smile as I pulled my leg over him so I was straddeling him. My hands travelled down his chest and stoped to stroke his 'outlaw' tattoo. I had to giggle a little as his gorgous brown eyes kept switching between my devilish grin, my wandering hands, and my quite large and exsposed chest. I was topless and had nothing but a lacey strapless bra covering my cup E breasts. Now _this_ was teasing him. I winked as my hands grazed past his tattoo and further down.

"Wait", he said drunkenly. What the fuck? Since when does he deny sex?

He reached into his back pocket before I could fully remove them and in his hand was a small square. Ah, okay, I was wrong about him not wanted sex then. Should have know, ha.

He handed me the condom and I pulled his skinny jeans off and threw them to the floor. Awww, he was wearing little tighty whities. He saw me smirking at his underwear but didnt say anything as I had already began to remove them, too. I threw his little underwear to the ground along with his jeans.

"Wow", I breathed as I stared at his large manhood. He was already fucking erect! "Someone gets excited easily".

He chuckled. "Only for you, Rube. Only for you and those sexy curves and tits", he winked. Ashley Purdy, the perv you gotta love.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to put the condom on his dick. Well done, Ash for being sex smart! Even when drunk/slightly sobering up. Thats my boy, hehe.

Once the latex was in place, I positioned myself above him while he tried to unhook my bra. Wait, when the fuck was my skirt removed? Jesus, that man is good.

He finaly managed to unhook the material covering my boobs and then marveled at what he saw. For fuck sake, you think the dude had never seen breasts before.

Suddenly, he gasped as I pushed myself onto him, causing me to moan as I did so.

"Fuck", Ashley mumbled as I continued to ride him.

I gotta say, hes the best fuck Ive ever had. Im not going to tell him that, obviously.

I grinded on him which caused us both to moan loudly. Then I was suddenly flipped over, my hair swirling around my face.

My eyes closed and different sounds escaped my parted lips as he pushed himself deeper inside me. His head came closer to my face and he kissed me passionatly. Dark hair clouded my vision as his lips pressed against mine then made their way down my neck, nipping at my colar bones and finaly stoping at my exposed chest. My back arched as he started sucking and kissing my breasts while pounding my center at the same time.

The large room was filled with our moans and the air was hot with our sweat. God knows how long we had been going for, but I was loving every fucking minute of it.

Ashley finaly came- or 'cum'- and colapsed on top of me with a huff. I hadnt orgasmed yet but this was normal for women. The dude just had to finish her off... or she had to do it herself. I wasnt really bothered. The only thing that bothered me was all thoses fucking stories and shit where the woman cums with the guy. No. It doesnt work like that at all. Anyways, moving on.

I stroked Ash's hair as he laid on my chest. We were totaly content.

Sometime later he turned us over so I was somehow on his chest. I noticed he soon fell asleep so I decided to follow his lead. Man that was some good sex. And he was an epic guy.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it and I just wanna say read quick that if your going to have sex, please use a condom. Alot of people I know arnt using them and its seriously worrying me, so yeah enough with the heavy and I hope you liked this. About time some sex happened lol it is an M rated story ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! :)**

* * *

"Oh man, thats rank", I mumbled while staring down the toilet. For the past fifteen minutes I had been throwing up quite violently. The joys of a fucking party. I was actualy suprised- Ive never had a hangover this bad before.

"Amy are you okay?" Andy's concerned voice carried through my bathroom door.

"Yeah, just please stay out there". I refused to let him see my like this.

My shorts were riding further and further upwards as my pale bare legs were sprawled across the tiled floor of my bathroom. When I wasnt throwing my guts up, I rested my head against the cool bathtub. The mass of dark hair on my head was full of knots and tangles from me holding the strands of hair out of my face while I puked. _I must look so attractive right now_, I thought.

Andy kept complaining about me not letting him help in my 'time of need' as he put it. So, after a while, I brushed my teeth and exited my bathroom. I didnt want him to worry about me.

I walked to my bed after drying my hands on a towel and threw myself onto the lush mattress.

"CC! Give me the fucking vodka back NOW!" Jake screamed.

"Give him it CC!" Jinxx was warning.

"Never!"

Just then a very hyper CC came running into my room, a bottle of vodka in his hand.

Why were they being so loud? My head was in so much pain it was unbareable. I sighed as CC continued his weird little run and crushed a pillow to my ears.

"CC get the fuck out! Amy has a hangover", Andy order him. His voice was muffled by the pillow but I could still make it out.

I peeked out from under the pillow just in time to see a defeated CC sluggishly martch out of my room, shutting the door behind him. Aww, he can be so obediant. Its times like these when I know Andy is my fave person. He can clear a room for me, ha. Dont get me wrong, Ruby is awesome too. Ruby is my best friend and I consider her my sister whereas Andy is my boyfriend and my fave dude. Sorted.

He saw me peeking and smiled at me.

"Andy your the best. Thanks".

"No problem. Shall we sleep or watch Batman?" His grin was huge.

"As tempting as Batman sounds I think Im gonna sleep this hangover off". I actualy did like Batman and not just because he did. Ive been a fan of the DC comics since I was a kid. I also loved Mavel. I was in love with the whole idea of superheros, they just amazed me.

"Fine by me", he said as he wrapped his arms around me, smiling.

"Why do you keep smiling?" It was freaking me out a little now.

"Cant I be happy?" He asked sarcasticaly.

"No you cant", I said back just as sacrasticaly. He chuckled. "No but seriously, you are over smiling. I dont get why. My breath most likely smells horrific right now, I look like a drunken hobo and you have just agreed to spend your day sleeping insted of watching Batman. What have you done with the real Andy?"

He just chuckled again. "Amy, Im just happy. Also, your breath is fine now, you dont look like a drunken hobo, and Id miss Batman anyday if it meant spending more time with you. Even in sleep".

"Aww", I didnt mean for that to come out but it did.

He chuckled and, yup, smiled.

I groaned a little but scooched closer to him. He laid his arm over my waist, resting it in the little hour glass shape I had there. It was a tiny hourglass shape I had, but an hourglass all the same. Soon I was drifting off in his warm arms and the last thing I heard was a small delicate snore coming from Andy.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dimly lit room. I stretched a little, trying not to wake a sleeping Andy up as I did so. My room seemed too dark.. Fuck. What time was it? I reached for my phone on my night stand, slowing as Andy's arms tightened around me. He is too adorable. I finaly got my phone and checked the digital time on the screen.

"Wow. Andy, wake up. Its nearly 8pm", we had slept the whole day away. And he wasnt even hungover.

He stirred a little but ignored me. Bitch please, he was gonna wake up.

I sat up straight forcing his arms to drop from around me. "ANDY! WAKE UP!" I screamed at him.

He jumped instantly and fell out of my bed. I laughed at how dazed he looked and his position on my floor.

"Fuck, Amy!" He said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes as I stared down at him from my bed.

"Dont fall, it gets you down". I smiled hugely at him to annoy him more. He just gave me a joking evil look then stood up to go sort his now messy hair out.

While Andy went to brush his hair in my bathroom, I applied some eyeliner and ran through my hair quickly with my straighteners.

Suddenly, I gasped as something occured to me.

"Andy..?" I asked, hesitant. He popped his head out the door with his brush still in hand. "The guys are still down stairs... awake..." Did he see where I was going with this?

Then his gorgous blue eyes widened and he threw the brush to the side and ran downstairs. I followed after him afraid at what I would see. You couldnt trust these hyper guys alone in your home. Not all day and especialy not CC. I made my way down the stairs wondering how mad the damage would be.

* * *

"Can we please please please drink again?" CC begged me.

"Dont push it. You're lucky my house only suffered minimal damage throughout the day or Id be hitting you right now for that request", I said.

Luckily, my house turned out to be fine. Apart from the broken mug CC had smashed in his attempt to juggle and the broken kitchen blinds that, once again, was CC's fault as he was trying to, qoute: 'get the damn mother fucker to open'. Overall, not bad. Much worse could have happened.

"Oh come on? Please? I said Im sorry and Il pay for new blinds and Il even buy you a new mug". He started to give me puppy dog eyes.

A loud sigh escaped my mouth. "Fine but only because I love you", I smiled. You couldnt stay mad at CC, he was like a puppy. A hyper puppy that you couldnt even joke about kicking.

"YEY!" He yelled and ran to the kitchen to get alcohol.

I was sat on Andy's lap and decided to snuggle into him a little more. Once again, he was smiling.

"There you go again with the creepy little smile", I joked. It actualy wasnt creepy at all, it was adorable. "Why are you so smiley?"

Those amazing blue eyes stared into mine and I got lost in them. "Il tell you later", he whispered against my ear.

Just then CC came running in with bottles of alcohol for everyone. Well, everyone who was here. Ella had headed sometime through the day according to Jake but told him to tell us she had an awesome time. I also found out that Jake got her phone number and they were going to meet up again sometime. Somebody likes Ella. Aubry had gone home early morning on orders of her mother and father. Nothing bad was happeing, she just got told to go home and get shopping in or something. That left me, Ruby and the BVB boys.

A bottle of beer landed in my lap.

"Oh no thanks", I said tossing it back to CC. "Ive just got over my hangover, I dont want another for at least another 48hours".

Within no time it seemed Jake was aready drunk and raiding my fridge, as usual, and so was Ash, Rube and CC. Jinxx seemed a little out of it and just sat on the sofa texting Sammi. Andy wasnt drunk, he had only had a bottle of beer and hadnt even finished that yet.

"Arnt you going to drink much?" I asked, curious.

"Nah, Id rather not get drunk while the reason for my happiness is sat there sober", he said, staring into my eyes. He is such a cutie.

We had Scuzz on the Tv and we all turned out heards as we heard the opening to Rebel Love Song.

Ruby was too drunk to register much though and her sight was soon consumed again with Ashley.

"Im guessing you guys arnt going to do your little sing-a-long?" Andy asked. He was refering to that embarressing day when he came to pick me up for our date and I was belting out one of his own songs.

"I dont have to, I have my own rebel love song now", I said as sweetly as I could.

He looked at me in awe and hugged me to his chest.

Suddenly, we all jumped out of our skins as my front door burst open and banged against the wall.

"What the fuck?" Everyone seemed to mumble.

Andy's grip tightened around me as a dark figure came into the room. To make things worse the only light in the room was coming from the Tv, adding a creepy effect to the dark intruder.

Jinxx jumped up and ran for the light switch closest to him and I saw Ashley hide Ruby behind his body.

The light flicked on and I stared at the now lit figure.

Dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, a plain brown trench coat covering her slight, frail body. Her bright green eyes flickered with rage and her nostrils flared at the sight before her. I could feel the anger radiating from every pore in her body, all of it aimed at me.

"Mum?"

* * *

**Oooo its a cliffhanger. Whats her mam going to do when she finds out her daughter has been housing five grown men?**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying the story and Il update soon as to not make you all mad at where I left it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Mum?"

My eyes were wide with shock. She wasnt suppose to be home yet! She was suppose to be on a business trip again for god knows how long! Yet here she was, glaring down at myself and my six friends.

My mind raced. How was I suppose to explain myself? How could I explain the recent mess of the house? How could I explain the fact that there was five grown men- some drunk- and Ruby in our home this late at night? Fuck, I was in deep shit.

My mothers green eyes flickered from my face to Rubys, to each of the band members, and then back to mine. She huffed and slammed the door shut, causing us all to jump again and Andy's arms to tighten around me even more.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here, Amy?" She shouted.

Thats when I knew I was in so much shit- she never called me Amy. She always called me 'Aim', Amy was only used in our arguments.

"Mum, I can explain everything-"

"Are you drunk again?" She yelled at me, interupting my previous sentence.

"What? No!" This was so embarressing. Not only had my mother shown up at one of the happiest times in my life, she was now yelling at me and accusing me of things in front of my friends, and also my idols.

"I can smell the alcohol! Who the hell are you?" She turned her stare onto Andy, eyeing the way his arms were tightly wrapped around my torso. Her hand moved to her hip as she spoke.

Andy looked a little dumbstruck but soon regained his voice. "Im sorry, you must be Amy's mother. Im Andy. And this is Jinxx,"- he pointed to each member in turn- "Jake, CC and Ashley".

Her eyes kept wondering between them. "Okay, but what the hell is going on her exactly? And he is definatly drunk!" She pointed at CC whose eyes were drooping and he was about to drop the bottle of empty beer in his hand.

I facepalmed.

"Mum, Im so sorry. These are my friends, they play in a band and they came over to keep me company and I asked them to stay the night". Okay so I edited a little. She didnt need to know how long they had been staying, right?

"Let me get this straight", he croaky voice spoke. "You allowed five grown men to stay over at our house with just you and Ruby?"

I just stared at her, not wanting to answer and step into her trap of a question. The guys and Ruby were staying silent.

"Amy, are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled more. Then she turned to the guys and simply said, "get out".

"Mum! No! Pease! Let them stay!" I begged, hopping off of Andy's lap. "They dont have anywhere to stay!"

She looked at me coldly. "You said they're in a band, therefore they must at least have money for a hotel".

I stood there amazed at how much of a bitch she could be. Yeah, I saw her point. Shes a parent who worries about her child but she didnt have to do this.

My eyes locked with Andy's, mine showing worry. Where would he go? Would they be okay?

Jake looked extreamly uncomfortable with the situation and started to get up and gather his few things. Jinxx followed his lead and then they both went to help CC up. Ashley hugged Ruby and kissed her forhead before standing and heading towards the door with the other guys.

"You can take her with you too", my mum told Ashley.

I gave her a puzzled look. "But you always let Ruby stay over".

"Not tonight. You're grounded". There was no emotion in her bright eyes, just anger and annoyance.

"Mum! Im 19 years old!" Why was she treating me like a child?

"You live under my roof, though. So get upstairs, now", she warned.

My jaw dropped and I turned to hug Andy. I wrapped my arms around him as he did with me.

"Its okay. We will see you tomorrow", he whispered to me. His warm breath felt reassuring against my skin and he talked so quiet that only I had heard.

I heard my mother cough, so we cut the hug a little short.

I felt my eyes prick with tears as I watched all my friends- including Ruby- and my boyfriend exit my house. They had been my rock. They stopped me from feeling lonely when my mother was away. Now she was back and sending away the only things that kept me strong. My body winced as I heard the door shut; my eyes closed to stop the unwanted tears from flowing as I heard the faint sound of footsteps fade into the distance. I didnt bother looking at my mother, I just ran for the stairs.

I ran to my room and slammed my door shut. No way was I going to full on cry, that would be an over reaction. But I was sad and all I wanted was my friends around me.

I grabbed my phone off my dresser and texted Andy. Mays well before she comes up and takes that off me too.

_Amy- Hey, will you guys be okay? Im so sorry about that :( 3 _

I sent my message and not long after my phone vibrated in my hands, alreting me that I had a new message.

_Andy- Hey its not your fault and we will be fine. CC, Ruby and Ash are still a little drunk so we are all gonna head to that cheap hotel just a few blocks away from yours, dont worry :) 3_

I smiled at my phone. He could reassure me so easily.

_Amy- okay good. And I know Im grounded but thats not gonna stop me from seeing you 2morrow, Im'a figure out a plan ;) 3_

_Andy- haha, cant wait 3 _

I put my phone back on my draws and just laid there on my bed for a while. There has to be some way to get out of this house tomorrow. Its obvious that my mum had finished her business trip, allowing her to have the next few days off work. This had happened before, only back then she had never grounded me for little things like this. Im 19 for fuck sake!

My phone started vibrating again. I leaned for it and then read that I had a new message from Andy.

_Andy- I forgot to tell you, I have a suprise for you! Well, we have a suprise for you and Ruby. Ash has already told her now, stupid drunken Ash, so I may as well tell you ... You get to come on tour with us! :D Well, if you want to? Its Warped Tour! Yeah its in America but dont worry, John has sorted all the tickets and shit out. So let me know if you wanna come! :) 3_

It took me a while to read the message, then even longer to understand the meaning of it.

They invited me to Warped Tour with them in America! Oh my fucking god! Was he serious? My thumbs tapped at my phone aggressivly as I texted back.

_Amy- Are you fucking serious? If you are then YES ofcourse I wana come! Thank you so much! Omg Im so excited now! Il see you 2morrow somehow and we can talk about it then since its really late now. You need your sleep, pretty boy ;) 3 _

I was smiling hugely. Me getting to to go to America with my perfect boyfriend and best friends. Me! Ahhh!

_Andy- Haha okay babe, good night 3_

I was still smiling when I changed into my Pj's and when I climed into bed whith my now clean face and tied up locks.

Warped Tour was suppose to be amazing! I had never been before but everything I saw on youtube and what I had heard was awesome. Plus, this year some of my favorite bands were playing there. I only knew a few playing so far like Black Veil Brides (ofcourse), Blood On The Dance Floor and Automatic Loveletter, all bands of which I loved. Now I would be there too! Jesus, Amy calm the fuck down and sleep.

Just as I was about to drift off into unconciousness, with a smile on my face, something occured to me: would my mum even let me go to Warped? If she was at work she couldnt stop me but what if she was home at the time? Id be fucked...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter guys, I was stumped with what to write. Probably because Im tired and Ive had a long day.**

**Anyways the next chapter will be better and I have some epic things planned.. You're just gonna have to wait and find out ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Its been two weeks since my mum went apeshit and threw my freinds- BVB and Ruby- out the house. She hasnt been back to work yet and Warped Tour was coming up. As in we had to leave tomorrow. Fucking brilliant.

I would consider myself a usualy positive person, but not right now. There was just no way I could get out of this house and into the Black Veil Brides tour bus without my mum knowing. As expected, she tried to grownd me and take away various things such as my phone. I love my mum but she doesnt treat me like the 19 year old woman that I am. So I denied her my phone (she wasnt fucking happy about that) and occasionaly left the house. I tried not to get her too mad, though. I only left the house to do the essensials, like shopping for food, but there was a couple times when I lied and actualy went to meet with Andy. I hated lieing to my mum but there was no other way I could see him.

On one of my sneek outs to see Andy, he had told me more about Warped word that came from his full lips got me more and more excited.

He told me more about the bands that were playing there. The moment he said Asking Alexandria would be there was the moment I think I had a stroke. Not literaly, ofcourse. AA were one of my all time favorite bands! And Ruby's. And we both got to see them! Since Ruby and Ashley were pretty much in a serious relationship now, there wasnt a question of Ruby not tagging along. Although, stuck in a tour bus with a horny Ruby and Ashley didnt seem very appealing.

I was sat in my bedroom thinking about Warped when my phone started buzzing.

"Hey, Andy", I whispered for fear my mum would hear.

"Hey, babe. You got everything ready?" He asked. He didnt need to whisper unlike me.

"Yup. Think Il have time to have a quick shower though?"

"Yeah ofcourse. We wont be there for at least another hour, anyway. Just be read by then".

"Will do. Thanks for this. Your awesome", I whispered sweetly.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "you're awesome too. See you soon".

I locked my phone and placed it on my night stand. I grabbed a towel from my draw and headed to the bathroom.

An hour. I could work with that. I turned the shower on and stripped from my clothes. As the hot water poured down my back, I thought about the plan. I was not going to miss Warped so Andy and the boys had been devious enough to create a plan for me. It wasnt a brillian plan but it was good enough.

I finished with my shower and headed out to dry off.

I was stood in front of my large mirror in my bedroom in nothing but my bra and underwear when I heard a creaking noise coming from my window.

My eyes shifted towards the moving curtain and I put down my hot straighteners to go investigate.

Just then a huffing Ashley Purdy came tumbling through my now open window.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" I whispered loudly. I quickly reached for my used towel that was on the floor to cover myself with as Andy and CC also climbed in.

"We came to get your things and help. Sorry, we didnt know you wernt ready", Andy said looking at the floor, blushing slightly.

"Id say shes ready for you dressed like that, Andy", Ashley winked. Classic perv.

I shook my head and grabbed my ripped skinny jeans and a classic band shirt. "My bags are under the bed. Knock yourselves out". I rushed into my bathroom and shut the door to change into my clothes.

When I walked back into the bedroom- fully clothed- I saw Ashley throwing my bags out my window. CC was missing so I guess he was catching them. Andy was grabbing my phone and charger, which I had forgot to pack, and threw them in my smallest bag. I quickly grabbed my eyeliner, stuffed it into the bag Andy was sorting and then grabbed his strong hand. He smiled down at me as we headed for my window.

My eyes scanned my room then the outside streets. It was dark-ish outside but I could still see CC and Ash that were now both on the ground, hoisting my bags onto the tour bus that was down the street from me.

Andy climbed out my window first. With his height he could have just jumped. I watched as he landed on the ground with a soft _thud_.

I gave my room one last look over to see if I had forgotten anything and then turned to the window. Id never snook out before and I was a little nervous as I had to climb out the god damn window. Im an accident prone little person. This would not go well.

I threw my legs over the window ledge, letting them dangle outside. Andy had my last small bag so I wouldnt have to worry about dropping anything... except myself. A sign escaped my lips as I shimmied down the window ledge until only my arms were holding me up. I was skillful enough to shut my window, although Im not sure why. My mother was bound to find out Id gone sometime.

I kept on lowing my small body until I could firmly place my feet on something solid and durable.

My hands started to go clammy and slippy. This was not good-

"Ooof" I grunted.

Andy's strong and sure hands had caught me. I was doing quite good at the whole house scaling thing. It was a minor fall, I wouldnt put myself down over it.

"You okay there?" Andy chuckled in his deep voice.

He put me down and I just gave him an evil look. His response: more chuckling. Damn that boy is cute. I couldnt help but smile at him. Evil glare fail.

I felt bad about abandoning my mother and home, but at the same time I felt liberated. Sure, my mum left me home alone a lot, but when she was around she would smother me. She would always want to know where I was and who I was with. I know her heart is in the right place but it gets annoying after a while.

I looked up to Andy with a small smile on my lips. Our hands entertwined as we walked as fast as we could- while still looking normal and not suspicious in any way- towards the tour bus.

* * *

**Keep an eye out guys as I will be uploading very soon. The ideas are flowing now :')**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 :)**

**Could you guys comment and let me know if this story is going on for too long or something? I dont want people to start getting bored, thanks.**

* * *

"How the fuck am I suppose to get up there?" I mumbled to myself.

I stared up at the high bunk where I was expected to sleep. The bunk was the height of my shoulders and I needed to jump into it, but how? A run and jump maybe?

There was only six beds- or _bunks_- on the Black Veil Brides tour bus and there were seven of us. This wasnt a problem though as Ruby and Ash practicaly jumped at the idea of them sharing a bunk together. This was sure to be an eventful journey. So the sleeping arrangements were sorted.

Andy's bed was below mine. He had offered to switch since he is a fucking giant but I refused to let the bed beat me. I was determined to get up there. Besides, Ive always wanted a bunk bed and this was pretty close to one.

I stepped back until my back was pressed against the opposite bunk and ran at my own bunk. With a slight huff, I jumped at the last minute hoping to land on my bed. That was a bad choice. My little run and jump had epicly failed and ended with me smacking my stomach off the side of the bed. Ow. On the bright side, I had kind of gotten into the bed. My legs dangled from the bunk, showing the little progress I made.

A slight chuckle made me aware that someone was watching me.

I turned my head a little while clinging onto the sheets to try and hoist myself further onto the bed.

There, standing not but four steps away from me, was Andy. Andy with his piercing blue eyes. Andy and he long gazelle legs. Andy with his tight leather pants-

Stop right there, Amy. To far.

Butterlies had started to fill my stomach as I stared at him grinning at me. I watched with wide eyes as he came behind me.

"Here", he spoke softly. "Let me help".

He placed his large hands on my hips and pushed me up. A shock ran up my spine as his hand touched my exposed skin where my shirt had rose up a little. Withing seconds I was on the bed, Andy leaning inside.

"Thanks", I said. "I wish I could get in here that easy on my own, though. Its not fun being a fucking midget".

He laughed at my comment. "Five foot two isnt a midget, its just a short hight", he reassured me.

"Bitch please, every hight is short to you", I joked.

We started talking about everything and anything. Its awesome to be with someone as random as myself. After a while, I patted the space beside me and told him to sit. Andy has a calming prescence. Yes, he may be hyper and shizz but hes just an awesome dude to be around. When I look at him, I dont see the famous singer from BVB, I see Andy. My Andy. He makes me happy and I always feel safe and content around him. I love him.

There I admitted it. I, Amy, am in love with Andrew Dennis Biersack. Ofcourse I want to tell him, I just dont know when would be a good time. We have only been dating, what, like, nearly two months? I dont want to scare him off. Guys get weird around the 'L' word. Unless it means lesbians, the bitches are always up for _that_.

I stared into his glorious blue eyes as he was speaking. I actualy really love this man. He should know. And theres no time like the present.

His voice trailed off as he saw me staring at him. God knows what expression was on my face.

"Andy, I need to tell you something", I whispered.

He nodded his head, urging me to continue.

"Well, first of all, thank you for inviting me to Warped with you guys and helping me sneek out and everything", fuck, I was beginning to ramble. I cleared my throat and continued. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that you mean a lot to me and Im grateful for everything you are doing for me and I love you". I blurted the last part out as my sentence had been rushed from my lips. Fucking nerves.

He looked down to the bed sheets. Oh god, he heard me right and now he is freaking out. He is going to shot me off the bus. Kick me to the kurb. Why the fuck did I have to tell him?

Suddenly, to my astonishment, he started chuckling.

I stared at him as he looked up into my eyes. I mentaly questioned his sanity.

"Amy", he breathed my name. "I already know you do. You were talking in your sleep before. Thats why I was so 'smiley'".

As he was talking his face had gotten closer to mine and now his breath washed over my face. He spelt amazing.

Wait, I told him I love him in my sleep? Damn, girl. I know I sleep talk sometimes but still.

I was speechless. He took advantage of this and crushed his lips to mine. I didnt refuse. I had gone to long without the feel of his lush lips against mine. The way his cold lip ring felt was unforgettable, yet I pressed my lips against his harder as if to perminantly etch this moment into my brain forever.

My heart started to race as I twisted my fingers into his dark hair, pulling him closer to me if it were even possible. I blinked my eyes before shutting them again and felt my long lashed hit against his cheek. Andy snaked his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to his on the small bunk.

Suddenly, he pulled back a few inches and stared into my hazel eyes.

"And, if it wasnt obvious, I love you too, Amy". His voice was so smooth and seductive. I practicaly melted at his words.

I put my arm around the back of his neck and slowly pulled him in again for another kiss.

"Hey, do you guys know where- Oh, dude!"

I quickly pulled back from Andy and stared irritably at Ashley who was stood beside my bunk.

"Guys, quick! Amy and Andy are getting it on!" He shouted towards the front of the bus.

A blush made its way up my neck and settled on my cheeks. "We were not, Ash!"

"Dude, get the fuck away", Andy laughed at Ashley. Andy rarely got really embarressed. That is a very good trait to have.

Ash simply shrugged, winked at us both, and strolled back into the 'living room' area of the bus. I called it the living room part because it was like a living room. It had a large Tv placed on the wall and purple couches in front of the windows. Cream coloured blinds covered the windows but were easily pulled back so we could see outside. The floor was some sort of thin carpet but was comfortable enough to walk on barefoot. Thats all I had really managed to see before Ruby had ushered me into the 'bunking area' to sort out my sleeping arrangements.

I stared at Andy an we simutaniously laughed. For me, it was a little bit of a nervous laugh. Just then things were getting a little heated... And I liked it...

* * *

"Since the plane for Warped doesnt leave until tomorrw, I think we should go out. Drink some beers. Fuck some chicks", Ash winked.

"Hey!" Ruby hit his arm. You dont anger Ruby, you just dont. She will get revenge and you will cry.

"I was joking!" Ash wined, rubbing at his arm.

I knew Ruby wouldnt stay mad at him, she had a twinkle in her eye that I havnt seen in a long time. Just then, she smiled at him and hugged him, kissing his cheek. D'aww.

The guys continued to talk about going out. In their case it wouldnt be going out, it would turn out to be a night of illegal events. I know these guys, it wouldnt suprise me.

Andy didnt seem that bothered about going out. He was sat on the end of the weird puple couch with me in the living area. My ass was on the seat but my legs were draped over his lap. He had grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers, linking our fingers together then parting them just to repeat the sequence.

"Your hands are tiny", he mumbled. I didnt know if he meant for me to hear that or not.

"Hey! My hands are not that small. You are just a giant. Seriously, have you seen _your_ hands?"

I pulled our hands up and placed my palm against his. His fingers overlapped mine quite a bit. Okay, so my hands were a little bit small and his big man hands wernt helping the situation.

I just sighed and dropped my hand. There was no point trying to defend myself. Andy chuckled at me and resumed to playing with my fingers.

Soon, Ash had convinced CC, Jake and Ruby (ofcourse) to go out with him. He was talking about some new club that had just opened up. I was suprised he knew about such a thing as he is in London, not his hometown. But then again, it is Ashley.

CC was excited, as usual. Jake just wanted to drink and have fun. Ruby was clinging to Ashley who was just about to open the bus door.

"Bye then, bitches!" Ash called to the rest of us. He made a motion with his hands- rising his fingers to his mouth- to make a dirty gesture. His classic move.

I waved at them all as they exited the tour bus. I wasnt worried about any of us getting caught, we were miles away from my house. My thoughts suddenly took me to my mum. I needed to phone her. I felt Andy shift under me. He turned his body a little so he could come closer to my face and kissed me on my cheek. Id phone my mum later.

"Didnt you want to go out?" I asked him. He hadnt seemed bothered.

He shrugged. "Id rather just chill in here with you".

Awww. I smiled at him.

"Arnt you going out, Jinxx?" I turned my attention to Jinxx who was sat on the opposite sofa.

His phone was in his hand and he was just about to get up. "Im actualy going to meet Sammi. Shes in London for tonight and I want to see her".

"Thats sweet". I havnt met Sammi yet but I want to. "Have fun", I shouted as he grabbed his leather jacket from the couch.

Jinxx ran from the bus and down the street somewhere. I had no clue where he was going to meet Sammi, he just better stay safe. I felt like that when CC, Ash and Jake left too. I want to make sure they are all safe. Id felt like that for Ruby ever since I met her. They were my friends and they mean the world to me.

I turned my attention back to Andy. My tummy did little flips when I realised that we were now alone on the tour bus.

"So... what shall we do?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, we could watch Batman?" He asked, hopeful.

I giggled at his facial expression. Batman didnt seem like such a bad idea. Though what I wanted to do would have been much more fun...

He pulled my legs off of him and ran to put Batman Begins into the DVD player. This movie is awesome. I love the whole trilogy, but obviously not as much as Andy. Andy is a fricken Bat-o-holic.

Once he put the movie in and pressed play, he came running at me. At first I thought he was running at the sofa but no, he was running at me. His long legs allowed him to cross the small space instantly so I barely had time to protect myself.

I screamed as he laughed and made a 'rawwrrr' noise. His arms caught me in their grip and pulled me over so I was somehow on top of him. The whole time he was making lion noises and I was screaming with laughter as he started to tickle my sides.

"Dude, get the fuck off!" I managed to say during my laughing fit. _I_ was on top of _him_. How the fuck was I loosing this battle?

Being the epic woman I am, I managed to sit up on his stomach so I was straddeling him and pin his arms above his head. I can be strong when I want to be. It was his fault for making the mistake of going under me. Going under me? That sounded strangely sexual. Ugh! See what he does to me?

Along with that previous thought, it didnt help that I was still panting from the laughing fit. My hair fell beside my face as I leaned over him to keep his arms pinned. I could see the bleached tips tickling his cheeks.

I could hear the opening of the movie and by the looks of his face so could he. I decided to be nice and let him go. "If I let you up are you going to be good and watch Batman?"

He looked into my eyes and I was consumed by blue. "Fine".

I released his arms and moved off him so he could sit up. Andy sat up but leaned over to grab me. Not another tickle war!

To my suprise, he grabbed my waist and pulled me over so I was sat on his lap. Fair enough. I rested my head on his chest and we watched the movie. Na na na na na na na na batman! I had to.

All the way through the movie, Andy would play with my hair or kiss my forhead and temples. It was very distracting. Then he really pissed me off as he pushed my hair over one side of my shoulder and kissed my neck. I couldnt actualy be mad at him though as he didnt know what he was doing to me. You never tell someone your horny spot. Your horny spot is your weakness.

He kept kissing my neck but it wasnt some full on slobbery suckage, it was just little pecks here and there. This just intensified my feelings though, and I shivered. Im one hundren percent sure he felt it because he abrutly stopped then quickened his pace. Fucking dooche. I love him but I gotta call him.

Fuck it. I turned towards him and grabbed his law, pulling his face towards mine. He was a little shocked at my sudden movement but obliged and kissed me back just as passionately. I threw my arms around his neck as he clutched at my waist, pulling my body closer to his. My hands tangled in his hair again and I marveled at its softness. This kiss was so intense I thought it would snap his lip ring.

Okay, first things first. Am I sure I want to do this? Am I ready? I thought over as much as I could and quite well considering I was sucking face with Andy Biersack.

With my thoughts clear and all in line, I pulled my hands from his hair and trailed them down his chest. I moved slowly, keeping the kiss going. My hands finaly reached his belt and I fiddled with it. He must have noticed me trying to undo his belt as he broke from the kiss. I didnt stop, I simply moved my lips from his mouth to his neck. His hair tickled my face a little as I did so.

"Amy, wait. We dont have to do this if you dont want to". I could hear the strain in his voice. He was totaly holding back a moan.

I smiled against his neck. He is such a gentlman. But right now he needs to be his more rebelious self.

I pulled my face back and stared into his eyes. Why were they so beautiful? I gave him the most seductive look I could manage and raised my eyebrow. "You think Im not read to take you on?" I joked.

He gave a slightly shakey chuckle as I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and towards my bunk. On the way he pulled me close by the waist and kissed me again, only this time more egarly. It took all my power to break the kiss and continue to pull him to my bunk.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Finaly! Shit is going down in the next chapter ;) hehe. I think thats gonna be my fave to write lmao.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and I hope you read my little AN at the beginning. If not it basicaly said how long should I keep this story going for. I dont want you guys to get bored so please comment and let me know if this is going on for too long. Thanks everyone and you can follow me on twitter at AmyBVBingham. I tweet some fans about my story so come talk, I dont bite :') **

**Thanks, love you all**

**-Amy x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here! Hehe ^-^**

**Please read the Authors Note at the end of this chapter. Thanks :)**

* * *

I pulled him past the bathroom and kitchen part and towards my bunk. When we got to the beds, I reached up on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face towards mine again. My breathing quickened and I could hear his had too. Andy's large hands carressed my cheeks lovingly then moved their way down my sides and to my waist. His long fingers hooked around my figure and pressed my body closer to his. I wasnt complaining.

I broke the kiss and was about to jump into my bunk when Andy stopped me. My head turned towards him and I gave him a questioning look.

"There is a ninety nine percent chance one of us will fall out of your bunk", He grinned. "So why dont we go in mine?" He motioned for me to crawl into his bunk which was just below mine.

"Fair enough", I mumbled as I got in. It was way easier than getting in mine. Maybe I should have switched bunks when I had the chance.

"Il be right back", he said suddenly.

I saw Andy walk back towards the living room area and then within seconds he was back. He held in his hand a small silver packet. I smiled at him as he crawled into the bunk with it. He is a smart guy.

As soon as his lanky fram was in the confides of his bunk with me and the dark red curtain was shut over, I resumed kissing him. I knew no one was on the bus but still.

The kiss grew more and more fierce and soon I had his belt fully undone. Fucking win. My small hands tugged his shirt over his head when our lips seperated to gather oxygen. His shirt was thown to the bottom of his bunk. I suddenly felt Andy's hands inder my thin shirt. His skin grazed up my sides, pulling the shirt along with it. Soon he had it over my head and that too was thrown across the bunk.

There we sat on his bunk- Andy shirtless and me revealing my black Batman bra. It took him a while to notice that but he soon did and just smirked at me.

I started to get a little self concious when he stared at my bra. He is Andy Biersack. He could have any woman he wants! Including an extreamly large chested stripper or something. No. I wouldnt think like that. This is Andy. My Andy. He doesnt seem like the type to want someone like that. And anyways, my chest is quite big. Since when was DD classed as small? I was being ridiculous. But to be fair, this is my first time. Im only nineteen, its not like Im a fourty year old virgin.

Fuck my little insecurities. I love Andy and I want him.

With that thought, I manouvered myself so I was straddling him. He still had his skinny jeans on and so did I. I kissed and sucked at his pale neck then continued down his skinny stomach until I reached the faint 'V' line that went down to his dick (Im so glad he wasnt wearing his war paint or this wouldnt have tasted so nice). Andy let out a little moan as I did so. A grin spread across my face as I hooked my fingers around his belt loops and pulled his jeans down, revealing his boxers.

I laughed. "We have a matching set", I said within giggles. He was wearing Batman boxers and I was wearing a Batman bra. Its weird considering we both wore those items on the day we would be doing this.

He chuckled. "So we do". Was it possible for his voice to be any more sexy?

I soon noticed a little semi boner going on behind the badman boxers. Nice. Seriously, he is the sex.

Not much time passed before I felt Andy's boner doubling in size. He still had his boxers on and I was in my bra and underwear. He had flipped us over and pulled off my jeans only moments ago. I gave a little yelp when he did that.

His skinny frame rested against my body with my legs on either side of him. I felt Andy wrap his arms around my back. He lifted my back a little as he hooked his right hand around my bra strap. His left hand continued to grip my sides, raising my back a little. The quiet sound of metal links being seperated was soon heard and I realised he had undone my bra with just one hand. Thats fucking skill right there.

"You seriously did that one handed?" I asked as he trailed kisses down my neck.

It was a little hard to understand me because of my panting but he must have heard because I felt him grin against my neck. The movment of his head nodding made his hair tickle my exposed skin. I shivered.

I couldnt take this anymore. My legs started shaking with pleasure and my breathing had turned to insane panting. My heart was hammering against my chest and, when Andy's chest pressed against mine, I could feel his too. I wanted him. So bad.

His lips continued to trail down my neck as he pushed my bra down my shoulders and off my arms. It too was thrown to the end of the bunk with the rest of our clothing. Well, except his boxers and my knickers. I decided to sort that out, though. My fingers gently trailed down his back and to the hem of his underwear. I hooked my thumbs in them and tugged gently to make sure I wasnt going to fast for him or anything. He noticed my hesitation and decided to help yank them off. Andy somehow managed to shimmie his boxers down his long gazell legs without stopping the trail of kisses he was making from my jaw going down to my chest.

I felt kind of awkward knowing that he was now naked. It was just weird. I had idolised this man for so many years and now here he was, in all his glory, hoveing above my almost naked body. Thats a weird enough turn of events to freak anyone out. But this was Andy, my boyfriend. And I love him. I shouldnt feel awkward. And how the hell did I even manage to feel awkward? Im horny as fuck right now because of this amazing creature!

A loud moan escaped my mouth as Andy started to kiss and suck my breasts. His sure hands trailed down my body and fiddled with the lace of my underwear. The next moan that exited my mouth urged him to continue and soon my underwear had followed suit of his.

So there we were. Both naked with a slight sheen of sweat clining to our skin. Our panting filling the silence of the empty tour bus.

If you would have told me a few month ago that Andy Biersack would be my boyfriend and we would be in this situation, I would have laughed like a donkey in your face.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Amy?" He asked. I could hear the tension in his deep voice. It was so sexy.

"Yes", I breathed.

He nodded and looked at me lovingly. Dark tangles of hair moved with his head yet never covered his perfect blue eyes. I could see the depth of love and passion in them. My core melted at the sight of him like this.

I saw him move to pick up the small package he had brought with him earlier. He ripped the packet open and placed the condom on himself before returning his gaze back to me.

"I love you, Amy". Words couldnt describe the amount of emotion in his deep, seductive voice.

My body froze for a second. Andy just said he loves me. Thats the first time he has ever told me that.

I could feel my heart fill to the brim with love for my boyfriend as I pulled him closer to kiss him with so much love and passion it overwhelmed us both.

He pulled away and stared deep into my eyes before bringing himself closer to connect with me in the most intimate way possible.

"Whoa". I gasped as I felt him enter me. The feeling was foreign to me but not unpleasant.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice sounded strained and I could tell he was just about to let out a loud as fuck moan but resisted.

"Yeah. Im fucking fine".

He chuckled at my response and started to push himself further into me. Okay, either I have no sense of feeling or he has a huge fucking dick. Ive seen his crotch through jeans so its more likely the latter.

Andy started to push himself faster and I didnt complain. My moans grew in volume and even Andy stopped resisting and moaned quite loudly. A smile spread across my face. This is what I wanted to see. I wanted him to let go of his goody-good side and become more of his rebelious self. He was always such a gentlman and thats not a bad thing but during now- during _coitus_- I wanted him to just let loose and enjoy himself. I was certainly enjoying myself.

"Harder", I moaned.

I would have been embarressed but right now, with Andy and me like this, I really couldnt care less.

He obliged and pounded himself against me. That sounds quite aggressive but thats how it went. Large hands were placed on either side of my face as Andy started to kiss down me again. This man had some skill. He can take bras off with one hand, make me feel like Im going to jizz just by kissing me like this, and fuck me while trailing his lips down the length of my jaw and down to my chest all while his amazing blue eyes are filled with the love he feels towards me. Surely, I dont deserve him.

After a while, I could feel Andy's manhood twitching inside me. That felt fucking weird. The sex didnt hurt like I thought it would have since I was a virgin, which was good. Suddenly, his moans got extreamly loud and he gripped the sheets. His pale knuckles turned even paler as he clenched his fists around his bedding. He was going to cum.

With that though, I heard him shout and moan my name just before he went limp and stopped pushing in and out of me.

It was suddenly silent apart from our breathing. I hadnt orgasmed yet but I wasnt bothered. Ruby had told me ages ago that it is extreamly rare for the woman to orgasm at the same time as the man. But right now I didnt care. Id just made love with my epic boyfriend Andy Biersack. I love him so much I felt my heart might burst. Ugh, that was such a girly thing to say.

I started to stroke his hair as he laid his head on my chest. Our breathing started to calm after he pulled out of me which was good because it must have been getting late which meant the guys would be back any time now.

"I love you, Andy".

"I love you, too, Amy". He rose from my chest and kissed my head.

My eyes shut as he did so. This moment was so perfect, so right. I couldnt believe he was all mine. And I his.

"I need foooooood!"

My eyes snapped open as I heard the bus door slam open.

"Shit", I whispered to Andy.

I jumped upright and searched for my clothes. The guys were back. They didnt need to see me and their lead singer getting it on in a bunk.

Andy helped me search for my clothes on his bunk and soon found his too. He quickly pulled on his jeans, not even bothering with his Batman boxers, as we heard Jake making his way to the kitchen area looking for food. Jake always wanted food when he was drunk. Wait, Jake is drunk and I hadnt heard the others come in yet. Maybe we could escape with minimal teasing here.

I managed to pull on my bra, underwear and shirt. Andy was just in his jeans. The guys wouldnt think we had just had sex if he went shirtless, he was always shirtless. To be honest, I wasnt bothered if Jinxx or Ruby found out we had had sex. It was just the fact that if- or when- Ash and the rest of the guys found out, they would surely tease us about it. That was embarressment I didnt need.

With Andy and I dressed as best we could, we exited the bunk and headed out to where the rest of the guys were just entering the bus.

* * *

**Authors Note (Amys Note ;))**

**So they had sex, yey! Ha. I just wanted to say that I did the bst I could with the sex scene. I wanted it to be graphic but then I started to feel awkward when I though about people reading this but then I just wrote it anyways. So I hope it satisfied you BVB fans out there and I shall try not to take too long to upload the next chapter.**

**And your comments and tweets have been registered and I shall stick with this story and continue to write more chapters. But when it gets too long and if I still have ideas I shall write a sequal (this is extreamly likely) which I will tell you about when the time comes.**

**Thanks again for reading my BVB story and I can proudly say I have fans! Haha. You are all fucking awesome!**

**-Amy xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Amy, wake up".

I heard a whisper coming from beside me but made no effort to move or open my eyes.

"Amy, the planes landing. We are getting off in a minute", the seductive whisper continued.

At this, my large eyes flew open, revealing the deep hazel colour surrounding my pupils. My eyes shifted around my surroundings. I was indeed on a plane. Andy was sat in the white leather seat beside me and Jinxx was on my other side next to the window. He had his headphones in and seemed content just gazing outside and admiring the view he must have seen at least fifty times.

I rubbed my eyes then smiled at Andy. He reached for my hand just as the seatbelt sign started to flash. A sophisticated woman told us we would were 'decending'. That word fucking annoyed me. No idea why, it just did. I reached for my seatbelt as did Andy and Jinxx. Our hands skimmed eachother as I pulled the belt around me and a blush crept up my face. My hand and Andy's, not Jinxx obviously. Why was I blushing? He had just been holding my hand! And last night we had done so much more. Fuck you, blush, fuck you.

So about last night... Ruby now knows. Shes my best friend and she could tell something was up with me so I told her. I hadnt told her all the details, they were for just me and Andy. Ruby had sqeaked and congratulated me on finaly 'hooking up with Andy fucking sexy Biersack, her exact words. I had giggled and told her to keep her voice down; I didnt want the guys to find out. They would tease us! My obsessive thinking finaly calmed down as the plane hit ground.

* * *

"Oh my holy jebus..." I breathed in amazement.

Here I was in America! Fucking America! Ive always wanted to cross the pond and take a vacation here but, sadly, it had never happened.

Ruby and the guys just laughed at my tone and expression. They soon turned their attention to the cab drivers, looking for a certain one that was BVB's personal driver for today.

I couldnt help but look around in astonishment. The airport we had landed in was so packed and big that I thought I was going to get lost, but Andy kept a tight hold of me. It hadnt taken long for us to recive our bags, the bigger problem was controling CC in a public place. We all found his hyperness amusing but others not so much. Official looking men and woman in business suits had given us strange looks and glares of annoyance. Well fuck them. Once we managed to tame CC to an extent, we headed outside the airport to wait for our ride. And here we are.

While we waited, I decided to pull out my phone and text my mum. I felt bad for sneaking out like I did and I know she will be worrying like crazy because Ive been gone all night and day, but I couldnt face phoning her. I would crumble at the sadness in her voice and she would most likely lay down the guilt trip to try and get me home. Little did she know that Im half way around the world right now.

I hit the touch screen of my phone until it lit up with life. Id been smart enough to leave it on silent so I wasnt shocked to see that I had 34 missed calls and 17 new text messages. Most of the calls were from my mum (no suprise there) but a couple were from random people like Ruby's mum. Ruby hadnt told her mum where she was going either but thats just Ruby. Her mum never usualy cares, neither does her drunken dad. So I guess my mum has asked Ruby's mum where I was, resulting to this.

I checked the text messages quickly. Not bothering to actualy read them, I saw the number they came from and just deleted them all. Since when can my mum text so much?

A loud sigh escaped my mouth as I started to write a message to my mother.

_Mum, Im fine. Im sorry I left but I needed to do this. Ruby is with me so its all good, I wont be long and you can ground me as much as you want when I get back home. Please dont worry about me, I love you *hugs* xx_

I hit send and sighed again.

"Are you okay, Amy?"

I looked up to see a concerned looking Andy stood over me. His deep blue eyes barely visable through his cascade of dark hair.

"Yeah, Im fine. Just texting the mother". My phone was thrown around in the air as I waved it towards him and shrugged.

His strong arms were suddenly wrapped tight around my torso and I felt his full lips press against my forehead in a soothing way. He always knew how to make me feel better. My arms were wrapped around his waist and I could feel the leather of his jacket rub against my skin. The feel of leather was a soothing feel to me now and I always thought of Andy when I felt it. Weird, I know.

Our little moment was soon ruined as a large black car came rolling towards us with the hidden driver loudly beeping the horn. My eyes bored into the driver side- which was the opposite side I was use to the drivers being on since this is America- and sent the dude a death glare as Andy and I released eachother.

After Jake made sure this was our driver and not some creepy lunatic, we all picked up our suitcases and headed for the car. Andy hauled my largest suitcase into the boot of the shiny car and I helped put in all his small bags. Dont judge, Im a small woman with only so much strength. When I left home, I had made sure that all the stuff I needed was packed. It all seemed good.

The guys dived into the vehical. CC called 'shotgun' and ran aroud to the front passenger side shouting a chant of "CC! CC! CC!". A small giggle escaped my mouth, I love that boy. CC is like the hyper and lovable brother I never had.

By some mirical, we all managed to fit in the car. Sure on the outside it had seemed quite large, but when you realise seven people need to get in, things change.

Ruby had chosen to sit on Ashley's lap, making more space for people to squeeze into. Jake was pressed against the door in a unatural looking way but he didnt complain. I was going to sit in the middle of Andy and Jinxx until Andy pulled me onto his lap. I would have protested but Jake seemed happy having more room. And its not like I was totaly against sitting on Andy's lap. It was just weird thinking that I was sat on his dick. Technicaly, I was. My legs kept twitching away from his crotch area as I was afraid I was going to hurt him. Apperently, I didnt cause Im epic. Ha.

The driver was to take us to a hotel where we would be staying for tonight. Then, in the morning, we would be setting off to Warped. Excited was the word. Even Ruby couldnt hide her excitment and started bouncing up and down on Ash's lap. He smirked and started being all pervy. Ewww!

This is seriously going to be the best experience of my life. Going to Warped tour with not only my best friend but also my boyfriend and my other new fiends who just so happened to be my idols. When would I wake up from this dream?

* * *

**Cause I love you guys and you have been patiently waiting for me to upload, I am making this chapter extra long. Yeah, feel that? Its the love xD**

* * *

"So we only have three rooms. How we gonna do this?" Jinxx asked.

We had gotten the keys for our rooms as soon as we entered the hotel. Now it was just a question of who was bunking with who. There was seven of us and three rooms. Personaly, I didnt see why we couldnt just book more rooms. I have some money, I could easily sort out this problem. But before I could even suggest anything, the guys seemed to have it sorted.

"Jinxx can bunk with me", Jake finalised, "Ash goes with Ruby, Andy goes with Amy and CC is special needed enough to have his own room".

We all laughed at Jakes playfulness. None of the guys wanted to stay in the same room as CC because he sleeps naked. A hyper naked CC, what a disturbing thought.

"Hey, what if I wanted to bunk with Ruby?" I raised an eyebrow jokingly at Jake. Men and their assumptions.

"Yeah, Jake. What if we wanted girl time?" Ruby sided with me.

The mocking tone could easily be heard in our voices, yet I dont think Jake got it. He started to stutter and mess with his hair. Poor guy. He should know not to take us seriously.

Mine and Ruby's laugh echoed through the long corridors of the hotel. Jake instantly calmed down and realised we were joking. I explained how I would never mind bunking with Andy and Ruby just ran off to her room with Ash giggling. Id hate to be next door to their room tonight.

Soon, the rest of us split up and headed for our rooms. I was pleased that mine and Andy's was quite close and that CC was just a few doors down from us. Ah, the fun we would be having. That was not meant in a dirty way.

Andy pushed the shiny key into the dark woode door and pushed it open. He held the door and insisted I enterred first. Always the gentlman.

Okay, this room was awesome! Id never stayed at a big hotel before, nothing but B and B's actaualy, so this was a suprise. The carpet was thin but looked super soft and was a dark grey colour. The bed was covered in crisp white sheets and held pillows that looked fluffy as fuck. I felt sleepy just looking at it. Suddenly, I noticed there was just one bed. A quite big bed. Which I would be sharing with Andy. Nice. Guess whos getting spooned tonight?

I smirked at my previous thought as I threw my suitcase onto the floor in the corner. My head turned to see Andy had thrown his own suitcases in the opposite corner and now had his lanky frame hanging off the bed. He picked up a remote and turned the Tv on to a music channel. He looked so at home. I guess he was use to staying in hotels.

The sound of rock music filled my ears and Andy started to headbang slightly. His hair swung around his face and, to be honest, it was quite sexy to look at.

I decided to see how good the shower was in this place. So I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out a towel, a black tank top and a white pair of pajama shorts. I threw the garments, along with some clean underwear, over my arm and headed to the bathroom.

"You dont mind if I take a shower, right?" I asked Andy. I didnt want to be rude and just leave him but I didnt want to smell sweaty either.

"Ofcourse not". He gestured for me to enter the bathroom and so I did.

Even the bathroom was awesome. Everything was a glittering shade of silver and chrome while most of it was reflected in the large mirror hanging above a long counter. There was a walk in shower and next to it was a white bathtub. The shower was my goal.

After stripping down, I entered the shower and turned the heat of the water up. My thoughts were soon consumed with Andy, though. By the way, its never a good thing to think of your boyfriend while your showering. Well, for me it wasnt because I soon found myself thinking about having shower sex with Andy. Amy, what the fuck?

After last night, my feelings for him had somehow intensified even more. I love him. So much. He has done so much for me and is the sweetest and most awesome guy I have ever known. And by some mirical, he loves me back.

I finished my shower, dried off, and changed into my clothes for bed. It was probably getting late. Andy gets showers on mornings though so I didnt have to rush. I towel dried my hair and picked up my dirty clothes before heading back into the bedroom where Andy waited. I threw my worn clothes into a section on my suitcase and hopped into bed. He pulled the covers back for me, revealing him under them wearing nothing but some black boxers. I swear I drooled a little. Once my small body was under the covers, Andy put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. He pressed his lips against mine briefly but I put my hand behind his head, keeping him against me.

Sometime after our little make-out session, I fell asleep with Andy's arms around me. Even in sleep I was excited for Warped. Asking Alexandria, Blood On The Dance Floor, Automatic Loveletter and so many more! And the whole experience would be shared with my loving and amazing boyfriend, Andy. Nothing could ruin this for me.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chpter to write. More chapters to come soon!**

**Sorry if it wasnt so thrilling, it was more of a filler chapter. Oh and this story is now on Wattpad! Not sure why I told you that. It felt like it needed to be said? **

**Anyways, comment away my fellow humans! And thanks for being a fan of my story! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Thanks for being so awesome and reading my story guys. I have a picture of what Ruby looks like but I cant post it on here and wattpad is being a dooche so if you want to see it just tweet me (Im 'AmyBVBingham') and I will tweet you the picture :)**

* * *

The sound of things being dropped and a deep voice occasionaly curing woke me from my sleep. I groaned and buried my head further into the comfty white pillow. Man, I love these hotel pillows. I had the best night sleep ever. Well, the fact that Andy was with me again helped.

The voice like honey kept up the little string of profanities until I rolled over and threw the amazing pillow in the direction of the sound.

My eyes were still shut but the slight 'ooft' sound and the chuckling alerted me that I had hit him. Why was Andy up so early?

I sighed loudly. "Why are you awake at this time, Andy?" To be honest I didnt even know what time it was. Dont judge me, Id just woken up.

"Amy, its just after nine. We gotta be at Warped by twelve. So I suggest you get your butt out of bed too". Jesus, this guy could chuckle for England. No, wait, Im in America now. This guy could chuckle for America.

Not believing my boyfriend of the time, I decided to check my phone. Groaning from tiredness, I reached to the wooden bedside table which held a nailed down lamp and swooped up my phone. Damn it. It is after nine.

Sighing again, I surrendered and gathered my things and headed to the bathroom to sort my hair out and brush my teeth. I would have kissed Andy on my way past him but I most likely had morning breath. So I gave him a quick grin insted.

Once my teeth were squeaky clean and my hair was straightened and teased just enough to look awesome- yeah, awesome ;)- I started to wax the bleached ends into slight points. We are going to Warped Tour! I want to look rock enough. Once I finished with the wax, I placed it back in my little 'hair bag' with my brush etc and grabbed my make up. When doing my hair, Andy had told me the tour bus would be here just after ten to take us to Warped. Okay, I need to be fast. I barely have time and I havnt even got my clothes on yet. So... minimal make up. I quickly added a bit of foundation over my nose to stop it going shiny and ran my pencil eyeliner over my waterline. It would have to do.

I threw my things into their little bags and ran back to the room to choose my clothes for the day.

As I opened the suitcase to search for clothes, I noticed a shirtless Andy walk into the bathroom to do his own hair. Nom. Anyways...

Warped Tour. What clothes should I wear. Well, back in England, we had a festival called Download and it always rained there so you needed hoodies and shizz. But this is sunny America. Fuck it, jeans and a band shirt it shall be.

I threw on my favorite ripped skinny jeans that showed off my long legs and an Asking Alexandria shirt. The shirt was worn a little but thats what I loved most about it. I hate the type of people that refuse to ware anything unless it is brand new and perfect. Bitches please. I had also arranged a few saftey pins around the shirt. Making clothes even cooler, thats how I roll.

With my chosen outfit on my body (Id put them on when Andy was in the bathroom) I put the rest of my clothes back in the suitcases after pulling out my black converse.

I love my converse. They go up to my ankle and because they are high tops I feel like they add a few centimeters to my height. Id scribbled lyrics and random doodles on the white parts at the bottom but the years of rain had slowly washed my artwork away. After admiring them for a while, I sat on the end of them bed and tied them up.

Suddenly, Andy came strolling out of the bathroom in skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and a little black vest. Ladies, contain your drool, I had too. He had tied various things to the belt loops of his jeans and he was just about to add another belt to the collection o his body. I guess he was sort of getting ready to go on stage.

His head turned to me and I stared into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They never fail to amaze me. "Ready?" He asked.

A huge smile crept its way up my face as I nodded and jumped up enthusiacticaly from my sitting place. This was going to be fucking awesome!

* * *

Fianly, we had managed to round up all the guys and Ruby. The tour bus was just pulling into the car park and myself and my red haired best friend could not contain our excitment.

I grabbed a slightly screaming Ruby's hand and pulled her towards the huge door of the bus as it came to a stop. The faster we get in, the faster we can drive to Warped. We jumped up and down a little as we waited for the driver to unlock the door and let us in. I didnt even notice when the guys took our stuff and loaded it into the compartment beneath the bus. All that was left was my backpack on my shoulders.

Eventualy, the bawlding guy, who was the new driver, unlocked the door. He must have know who we were because he allowed us to enter the bus without argument. A little fangirl scream escaped my lips as I ran in front of Ruby up the few steps. She followed suit and first thing we did was run to the bunks to save ourselves the best bunks. I wasnt getting a high one this time.

I could feel five pairs of eyes boring into our backs and questioning our sanity as we ran from bunk to bunk, deciding which was best. I settled for the bottom right, seeing as it was away from the bathroom, while Ruby jumped up to the top left. She grinned down at me smugly when I saw she climed in with ease. Show off.

Just as I was about to reach behind me and throw a pillow at her, the guys came walking towards us.

"So I guess you two are excited?" Jake asked us with a smirk.

"Not at all. We just really wanted to see if these bed sheets were real cotton", I said sarcasticaly and gained a few laughs.

"Ruby are you okay sharing a bunk with me again? Theres only six beds here". Ash turned his attention to Ruby who was fluffing up her bunk pillows.

"Yeah, thats fine", she replied.

"Wait, six beds?" I asked confused. If this was so, it mean one more person was bunkless. Unless...

"Yeah. Andy can sleep with you, though". Ash winked at me. It took me a while to figure out his little innuendo and when I did I blushed slightly. Little does he know Ive already slept with him.

"Okay". I get to be spooned by Andy for the next week. Its all good.

Just then, the bus roared to life and started to move, causing the standing guys to stagger. Man, I was hoping someone would fall. What? Im in the mood for a laugh.

"Yey!" Ruby squeaked. "Onwards to Warped Tour!" I love my friend. Shes hyper and awesome.

"Yes! To Warped", I shouted towards the driver who was already driving. Warped Tour, here we come.

* * *

**AHHHH! The next chapter is Warped Tour, yey! Sorry it took so long to get there but it will come.**

**Also, Im planning a sequal to this and I already know whats going to happen in it and I already have a title name buttttt you will have to wait a little while to find out ;) Thanks for being patient! Im off to start writing the next chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Please note: Ive never been to Warped Tour so I dont know what its like. Im using my own imagination here.**

**Im also making this an extra long chapter cause I think this story is moving a little too slow. So read on. :)**

**Oh and also, Im going to call my fans my 'inspirers' for the obvious reason that you guys inspire me to be creative more. *hugs* (I have copyright for that haha) **

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I ran for the tour bus door.

I hear CC complain as I ran past, accidently pushing him over onto one of the purple sofas. Jake was smart and moved out of my way. I may be small but Im hyper.

My hands grasped the door handle and I yanked it open as fast as I could.

Instantly, the smell of fresh grass and burger vans filled my nostrils. My view was blocked with numerous tents and buses similar to the one I was on parked beside us. The bus beside us looked like ours- a shiny black colour and roughly the same size- yet loud voices could be heard from them. Mens laughter carried to my ears and I could have sworn Ive heard those voices before.

Arms wrapped around my waist and I felt lips press against my hair. Andy turned me around so I was facing him and planted a quick kiss on my lips. He was just making this moment even more memorable.

"Shall we go look around?" He murmered against my lips.

A huge smile spread across my face and I nodded my head vigorously. My hand reached for his as I manouvered myself out of his grasp and pulled him outside. I had no idea where I was going so I stopped and let him take lead.

"Arnt the guys coming with us?" I noticed that no one was following us. Not even Ruby who was just as excited as me.

"No, they already know what is like and stuff. And Ash was going to take Ruby for a look around when he gets ready", he explained.

"Fair enough".

"Okay I have a question". Andy suddenly stopped and turned to me.

You couldnt stop the grin that was on my face, "shoot".

"Do you want to meet some bands first or scope the place out?"

Well, that was a dumbass question. Who the fuck would not want to meet some of their fave band members? Id seen the set list for Warped and I know alot of the bands playing here. Getting to meet them would be a dream come true. Damn it, Amy, dont you dare fangirl.

"Hmmm..", I put a finger to my lips to show Andy I was 'thinking'. "LETS GO MEET SOME BAND MEMBERS!" I yelled in his face.

Andy looked kind of shocked at my outburst. I laughed at his weird expression.

After having a little hyper moment, Andy pulled me towards the tour bus next to us that held the rowdy male voices. I was extreamly curious to see who was in there.

I stayed silent as Andy tapped his knuckles against the metal door a few times. While waiting for an answer, I saw him look down at my shirt and smile to himself. Weirdo. But he is my weirdo and I love him.

We listened as the voices calmed down enough to realise there was someone at the door. Those voices... Im sure I know them...

What happened next totaly took me off guard. I swear I think I died then came back and puked in my mouth. I didnt, but thats what it felt like.

Stood at the bus door was no other than Danny fucking Worsnop. I saw a tipsy looking Ben stood behind him. Fuck me, this is Asking Alexandrias tour bus! My mouth dropped a little as I looked at the dudes stood a few feet from me.

"Hey guys!" Andy said enthusiasticaly and high fived Danny.

"Whats up Biersack!" Danny returned the high five. These bitches are friends, I knew that, but this was just like.. like... mind fuck for me. My boyfriend is Andy Biersack and Im about to go on AA's fucking tourbus! This seemed mind fuckish. No way was all this shit real.

"Who's the chick?" Ben asked in his British accent.

I couldnt talk yet. Andy knew that and answered.

"This is my girlfriend, Amy" He pulled me forwards so I was central to the conversation.

I could feel their eyes on me. A slight blush covered my cheeks.

"Hey, Amy" Danny said and put his hand out to fist pump me.

I smiled and hit my fist against his. Oh my god.

"Shes cute", I looked behind Danny to see Ben still staring at me. His eyes travelled down. "I especialy love the shirt".

My eyes darted down to see what I was wearing. Oh yeah, I was wearing my Asking Alexandria shirt that Id put pins in. So thats why Andy smiled outside.

I looked back up to the guys in front of me and said, "thanks".

"Well, are we all just going to stand here or can we come in?" Andy asked in a friendly tone.

Danny motioned for us to enter the bus and I swear my heart stopped beating. Andy nudged me up the stairs first. With a shocked expression, onto AA's bus I went.

* * *

"So this is your first time at Warped?" Sam asked me.

Sam's guitar skills were epic. Id always wanted to learn guitar but I just never bothered. Id rather perfect my screaming skills.

"Yeah and its turning out to be awesome"

Id managed to have a conversation with the guys after a while. They were all really awesome and funny. Their loud voices would echo off the bus walls, their jokes getting more and more irritating to one another. I just found them funny.

At one point, though, Ben had taken it upon himself to get a bit more drunk and came and sat beside me. He had offered me a bottle of something alcoholic after giving me numerous compliments. Id refused the drink and laughed off all the compliments but Andy- who was sat on the other side of me- seemed to get a little pissed at him. Id see my boyfriend sending AA's guitar player death glares every now and then. And when Ben tried to feel my boobs, shit hit the fan. The AA guys told Ben to get the fuck away from me and all that shit. Andy said some warning words and Ben soon backed off.

From then on, Andy kept his arm around my shoulder and the other arm was resting on my lap. Aww, he is all protective. He shouldnt worry though. He's my boyfriend, not Ben. Plus, Ben was drunk and he thinks he gets all the bitches.

Apart from the little horny Ben, the time we spent on the bus was really fun.

It was getting later in the day and there was still so much that I wanted to see. Andy noticed me clock watching after a while and announced to the guys that we were going to head off round the venue. I love Asking Alexandria but I love my boyfriend more and I would love to spend this time with just him looking around.

Andy lead me around the venue, highlighting the best places to get food, the not-so-gross bathrooms, and the signing tents where he would be alot incase I needed him. Awww. He never let go of my hand the whole time and at random moments he would turn and plant a quick kiss on my lips. Have I mentioned how adorable he is?

I was shown the two main stages and a few of the other stages. The main stage was huge. The bigger bands would be playing on them. The smaller stages were more my style and when I saw the line up for one of them, I nearly fainted.

"Oh my fucking god! Blood On The Dance Floor and Automatic Loveletter are playing on this stage!" I scanned the list looking for their preforming times.

I memorised the times they would be playing and turned back to Andy who had a confused expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Who are those bands? Blood On The Dancefloor sounds familiar but I dont know the Loveletter one... By the way, that little fangirl moment of yours just then was adorable". His smile was breathtaking. His lips were pulled up more on one side and it made them look oh so seductive.

I giggled at his 'adorable' comment and went on to tell him about the bands. He would continue asking questions about them and then about more bands that I like. He was genualy interested, I could tell by the look of concentration in his striking blue eyes and the emotion in his deep voice.

"Oh yeah, Ive met Dahvie Vanity before! Hes a cool guy. He and Ash got on like a house on fire", he chuckled.

"Yeah I could guess that. Purdy perv and Mr Vanity chattin' up all the ladies" I laughed.

Apparently, it was a funny joke because Andy cracked up. Afburiguk his laugh! It makes me swoon.

"So", he stopped and pulled me into his arms. "How about I come see these band with you tomorrow? Im not playing at that time and it would be nice seeing you so happy meeting the bands..." He trailed off.

His hands gently stroked up and down my arms and his face was inches from mine. I could feel his sweet breath on my face. Then something occured to me.

"Wait, meet the bands?" I asked confused.

"Yeah", he said as if it was obvious. Then Andy's voice filled with emotion as he spoke again. "Amy, I saw how happy you were back there when you thought you were only going to see them preform. Id take great pleasure in seeing how happy you are when your actualy face to face with them".

I just looked at him. He wanted to make me happy. I didnt know what to say. The excitment was bubbling up but my love for Andy was over powering it. So I reached up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips fiercly against his while my hands wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you so much!" I said between kisses.

I started to kiss down his neck as he chickled and said, "no problem".

I trailed kissed all the way down his neck and back up.

"If this is the response I get for helping you meet two bands, you can meet every fucker here", he said with a chuckle.

I laughed against his skin then started to suck on his neck instead of just kissing it. I have no idea how I was reaching it but I did. I heard Andy growl a little under his breath and then felt his hands grip my hips. The next thing I knew, I was being pressed up against a cold bus with Andy gently tugging off my shirt. Awesome... Outdoor sex.

* * *

"Andy! Get the fuck up! We are going to be late for Automatic Loveletter", I shouted. I thought it would have woken the bus up considering it was still before noon but I didnt.

Everyone was still sound asleep. The last thing I saw before heading into the small bathroom of the tour bus was Ash and Ruby's closed bunk curtain, CC's ass hanging out of his bunk (Id kicked him back in after covering my foot with his shoe- I didnt want CC ass essence on my foot!) and a sleeping Jinxx and Jake and Andy. The latter needed to be awake if he had any intention of seeing these bands with me.

A moment later, a sleepy Andy came walking out of the bunk area wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers. I get to remove them whenever I want. Just saying.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and shoved him into the bathroom to get ready. "You have fifteen minutes. Go!"

Well, I have him whipped alright because just over ten minutes later, Andy came rushing out the bathroom fully dressed.

Minimal make-up was applied to his face, just a bit of eyeliner. BVB wernt playing a show until later tonight so I guess he was putting his warpaint on later. The skinny jeans clinging to his gazel legs had holes at the knees and his black deep neck shirt showed off just enough of his pale neck and chest to make me drool. He quickly threw on his combat boots and added another belt to the collection around his skinny waist.

"Ready", he stated and smiled at me.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the tour bus. Once my converse covered feet touched the grassy ground, I ran. I ran towards the small stage where some of my favorite bands would be playing in a matter of minutes, towing Andy behind me. I doged the stage crew just in time to not knock them over, thank god. Its amazing how no one noticed Andy, but then again I was making him run like hell so they most likely didnt have chance to see him.

My aim was the small standing area where people were already standing, waiting for the band, but suddenly Andy pulled on my arm and stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Why was he stopping? I want to try and get to the front.

"Dont you want to come backstage and get the best view ever?" He asked with a hint of something in his voice. Amusment?

My eyes widened. Backstage? Is that where I get to meet the band too?

I didnt voice my questions, I just remained silent with my eyes bugging out as Andy tugged me towards the side of the crowd and past a metal railing. The security guards let us by once we gave some ID and they knew who we were. Then BAM. Backstage.

"Oh.. my god" My eyes trailed around the space before me.

All kinds of complicated looking technology was everywhere! Men with 'crew' written on the back of their shirts were tugging at wires and moving things around. Guitars were being tuned and tested.

"Automatic Loveletter to the stage!" Someone shouted.

I turned my head just in time to see _the_ Juliet Simms grab hold of a guitar and run out to the crowd. The other members were already out there- including her brother Tommy Simms and Clint Fowler.

I gasped and pulled Andy towards the side of the stage. I feel bad for Andy today, I woke him up, made him run, and Ive pulled him everywhere. Plus, I got him all sexed out last night so he has to be fucking exhausted. To answer my thought, I heard him yawn loudly. A silent laugh rippled through me but I dont think he noticed.

We finaly got settled side stage and watched Automatic Loveletter do their stuff. I cheered like fuck when they sang a mash up of 'hush'. I adore that song. It may be possible that the vocalist heard my crazy fangirl screams coming from side stage because she turned her head and looked our way during the song. I gave her a big cheesy grin- which I did not intend to do, a normal smile would have sufficed- but she just turned back to the crowd. Well, that was kind of rude. But she was entertaining, I guess.

I tried not to scream so loud from then on but the occasional 'fuck yes!' would escape my lips and cause Andy to laugh at me.

Speaking of Andy, he's so awesome for coming here with me. This style of music wasnt exactly the more rock and roll or reblious shizz he was into but he seemed content enough. His arms stayed wrapped around my waist the whole time and, when Automatic Loveletter played some of their more peaceful songs, I felt his lips press into my hair. I held onto his hands that were wrapped around me and leaned back slightly against his chest.

Automatic Loveletter played their final song which was 'Heart Song'. I liked the song but I thought their music video to it was a little strange. I mean, seriously, it was mainly just Juliet strutting around and getting undressed. What the fuck that director was on I have no idea. Anyways, they finished the set and said a goodbye to the crowd. Drum sticks and guitar picks were thrown into the crowd, followed by screams and cheers. Then, and this made me fangirl a little, they started waking towards us. Given we were standing right where they needed to pass to get backstage, but still.

"Oh my god, Andy. Here they come", I whispered to him with an excited tone to my voice.

"Wow, you really like them dont you?" He asked in awe.

Before I could answer him with a 'duh' expression, he had released his hold on me and took a few steps towards the lead singer, Juliet. I stared after him in confusion, then I heard him speak.

"Hi, Im Andy", he offered his hand to the talented blonde girl in front of him.

"Hey", she replied. Her ring covered fingers connected with his briefly for a quick handshake.

"Im playing a set here too but we had a little free time and my girlfriend really wanted to come and see your band preform." I felt like a child as he reached behind himself to grab my hand and pull me forwards towards them. "Shes a huge fan and really wanted to meet you."

My eyes were glued to the ground but when I had the bravery to look up, I saw Juliet's large eyes scrutinising me. Her glare kept shifting from me to Andy and back again.

I decided to break the little silence. "Hey, Im Amy. Huge fan." What the fuck Amy? Say something smart at least.

Juliet messed with her fringe a little before continuing the conversation which I was failing to make. "Well, Im stoked that you're a fan of us", finaly a small smile found its way onto her gloss covered lips.

Finaly, we managed to have a little conversation. Something seemed off about Juliet though. She seemed a little.. bitchy? Well, to be fair I dont know her enough so Im not going to judge her. But what did bother me was the way she kept looking at Andy. Her eyes would rake over him every now and then like he was a piece of meat. I guess lots of girls did that to Andy though. He is in a rock band and he is fucking hot. I wouldnt let it get to me.

"So what band do you play in?" Juliet asked Andy. She shifted her weight towards him and a little further away from me. Okay that made me self concious a little.

"Black Veil Brides. We are currently setting the world on fire", he winked. As he winked he looked down at me though, not giving Juliet the attention she obviously wanted.

I smiled up at him and then back at Juliet. It doesnt matter how much of a bitch she may seem, Im always going to be polite. Amy, dont be mean. Shes not a bitch, shes just... different... and seemes to be still trying to get closer to your boyfriend.

So, apparently, I now talk to myself. And I think Im getting a little bit too protective over Andy. Not cool, Amy.

Juliet started giggling like a school girl at Andy's little comment. Did she even know what he meant? I mean she did ask what band hes in. Black Veil Brides, duh.

At that moment, my phone started uncontrolably buzzing in my jean pocket. Andy jumped a little because his arm was around my waist and his hand was resting on my hip so he must have felt the vibrations from my phone. I tried to ignore the uncontrolable buzzing.

Juliet raised an eyebrow at me. "Shouldnt you go take that? In private?"

I sighed. "Um, yeah. Il.. be right back", I said awkwardly. Something felt wrong about leaving her alone with Andy. Well, not alone alone. There was stage crew everywhere. Plus, Id only be behind that black wall thing a that was a few feet away.

My lips connected with Andy's for the briefest time before I dug my hand in my pocket and walked towards the wall thing. I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen. For fuck sake. With a sigh, I hit 'accept' and pressed the macine against my ear.

"Hi mum."

* * *

***Andy POV***

Amy's leg started to vibrate, suddenly. What the fuck? Im not going to lie, it made me jump a little.

She tried to ignore the constant sound of the buzzing coming from her pocket. Then this girl- whats her name again? Julie? Juliet, I think. Juliet questioned my girlfriends phone judgments about ignoring it.

Amy sighed and left to take the phonecall.

Fuck no. She cant leave me alone with this woman. I mean sure, she seemed... okay. A little bitchy and stuck up, but she had talent. There was no denieing that. But its just the fact that she kept moving closer to me that freaked me out a little. She obviously wanted my attention and I could have sworn she was trying to flirt with me a bit. Did she not see the beautiful woman who was stood beside me only moments ago? I have a girlfriend.

"So how long have you guys been together?" she asked all of a sudden. Her eyes tried to bore into mine but only Amy had that effect on me.

"A few months", I answered. "But it feels longer. Shes awesome and I love her. The fact that she loves me back is amazing", I smirked. I never did understand why Amy loves me. Shes beautiful, smart, caring and all around amazing. She could have any guy she wants yet she wants little ol' me. It stuns me how I managed to own her heart and her mine.

Juliet's voice interrupted my lovey-dovey thoughts. "Thats cute." Her tone seemed a tad sour.

My mind started to wonder again, not really bothing with registering the conversation between myself and the lead singer of Automatic Loveletter (fuck yeah I remembered the name). Wheres my Amy?

* * *

**Fuck that was a LONG chapter! And it seemed like a good place to end it till the next one. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I cant wait to upload the next few chapters cause soon the sequal will be coming, woop! :D More about that soon...**

**Keep commenting and tweeting me my little inspirers, Im alway reading what you have to say :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Mom please, calm down."

For the past ten minutes my mum had been ranting down the phone. Why did I answer it? Oh yeah, because little miss Simms questioned me. Okay so Juliet is annoying, Im sorry but she is. Its just the way she holds herself and the way she was talking to me. Maybe shes just stressed from preforming or something.

Anyway, back to my mum. She had gotten my text message and had now decided to phone me. Turns out she had been trying to get in contact with me a lot lately but my phone had been switched off or I just hadnt answered. There was a reason for that.

"Dont you dare tell me to calm down! I come to your room to see if you are okay but insted I see you gone! What the hell, Amy?" Anger seeped from her voice, even through the phone I cringed at it.

"Mom, look-", I was about to explain more until her scratchy voice interrupted me.

"And where are you anyway? All your god damn text told me was that you're with Ruby. How the fuck does that help the situation?" So she was starting to swear at me now. Her anger was obviously growing. Her voice droned on and on.

I couldnt take it anymore so I shouted, "MOM!"

The voice on the other end went silent so I continued. "I needed to do this. Im nearly twenty years old and most of the time you treat me like Im an infant. You hold me back from so many things and you dont even think about how its effecting me!"

"Amy-" Her voice sounded calmer a little but I was talking right now. I needed to get this off my chest.

"And before you start, no I am not running away from home. Im at a music festival with Ruby and the guys. Yes, guys. No they wont rape me, no they dont force me to drink or do drugs and no they dont do any of that to Ruby either." My own anger was rising. I said all of that because I knew they would be the first questions to come out of her mouth.

I continued to rant down the phone and I was suprised to see that my mother didnt interrupt. She stayed silent through the whole thing. At one point I even checked to see if she had hung up, but she didnt. The words poured from my mouth, even the words 'Andy is my boyfriend'. Once I finished speaking, my grip losened on my phone and my breathing started to calm a little.

The phone was silent.

Then, "Im sorry, Amy."

I blinked a few times. What? "What?", I asked confused.

"I said Im sorry. I know I treat you like a child sometimes but thats just because I love you", her voice was steady and calm.

What the fuck? Am I in another dimenstion here? Possibly an alternitive universe?

"Um, I know you love me", I couldnt think of words to say. My mother wasnt screaming at me, she was talking normaly to me about our relationship.

My mum started to pour her heart into out conversation. She told me how it made her feel when my dad walked out the door and how everyone she has ever loved have either walked away from her, left her completely alone in her time of need or been snatched from her life by incidents so terrible it brought tears to my eyes. She just didnt want to lose me, she loves me too much. Thats why she is so over protective of me.

"Im sorry, mom. I didnt know you felt like that", I almost whispered down the phone. My eyes were actualy tearing up. Id never had such a heartfelt conversation with my mother.

"Its okay, honey. And you can stay at the festival. Just stay safe okay."

"What- are you serious?" I asked excitedly. Did she really just say I could stay? I did not see this coming. I thought for sure she would make me come straight home for my punishment.

"Yes", she sighed. "Just please stay safe."

"Oh my god, thank you so much! I will, mom, promise." A sqeal of happiness escaped my mouth and I did a little happy jump in the air.

"Amy? Are you okay?"

I turned to see Andy walking up to me. Seeing him just made me even happier.

I nodded to him- huge smile still smothering my face- then said a quick goodbye and 'I love you' to my mother. Im so happy she was being understanding. This may be the start of a better relationship between the two of us. The thought made me smile even more.

* * *

***Andy POV***

Id decided to go find my Amy. Juliet was starting to get on my nerves a little and I was missing my beloved. Yes, she may have not been gone for long but if I cant hear the sweet sound of her voice, I know we are too far apart. Im not possesive or creepy, Im in love.

My parting words were said to Juliet and I simply just walked away- in the politest way possible- to find my girlfriend. I didnt look back to see the expression on the singers face, but I knew she would be pissed.

I rounded the corner and headed for the weird black wall where Amy had went. The sound of a familiar voice made me stop. Amy. Once I heard where the musical sound was coming from, my long legs immediatly took me in that direction.

"-I will, mom, promise."

Amy was talking on the phone, presumably to her mother considering she just said 'mom'. An adorable squeal of what seemed to be happiness escaped from her perfect lips as her small body arched as she jumped slightly into the air. I smiled at how adorable she is. Then I noticed that her eyes were glistening slightly like she had been crying.

"Amy? Are you okay?", I asked concerned.

She turned her full attention to me and somehow the huge smile on her face grew a little bigger, showing her small, white teeth. Her hair bounced around her beautiful face as she nodded a yes to me and said goodbye to her mother. Her small hands clutched at her phone while she just smiled down at it.

"Well, someone seems happy", I smiled. Amy being happy is my number one prioity. Sure she usualy seems happy enough, but I sometimes see a trace of sadness in her deep hazel eyes. She never says anything, though and it just makes me wonder...

"Fuck yeah someone is!"

Before I knew it, my little five foot two lady had ran at me and hooked her suprisingly long legs around my waist. Her arms linked around my neck as she smothered my cheeks with kisses. I laughed a little and steadied myself so I didnt fall over.

Her smothering kisses started to trail down my neck. _Not again_, I thought. Last time she did this, we ended up having sex against someones tour bus. Im not complaining though, and at the time neither was she. But we couldnt do that right now... Well, we could. Shush, Andy!

To stop my train of though I asked Amy, "so whats got you all happy?"

The lips against my neck abrutly stopped and the legs around my waist loosened. Fuck, I wish they hadnt. Then my view was filled with an extreamly happy looking Amy. A smile instantly played on my own lips.

"That was my mum on the phone...", she trailed off.

"Fuck. What did she say?" Would she let Amy stay with us? Id seen Amy's mother in a state of rage once and I gotta say, I wouldnt like to cross her in a dark alley. But Amy cant leave now. I love her too much to see her leave.

"Doesnt my huge fucking grin say it all?" she beamed. "She said I can fucking stay!"

"What the fuck? Seriously?" There was no mistaking the excitment in my deep voice.

Amy continued to smile so I wrapped my arms around her small waist and spun her around in a circle. Her happiness was infectious. Plus, I got to stay with my girl. The sound of her giggles filled my ears and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever; Amy in my arms as she is at her peak of happiness, the slight bit of sadness no longer rimming her gorgous eyes for the moment being.

"Hey I forgot to ask you. Do you want to come see us preform tonight?" I said as I place her firmly onto the ground.

She raised an eyebrow at me. That is an extreamly sexy look for her. "Dude, do you even have to ask? Ofcourse I want to see you guys preform!"

I felt my lip ring slide across my lip a little as I smiled down at her.

Amy is such an amazing human being and shes all mine. I thought my life happiness reached its limits when Black Veil Brides started getting gigs and got a larger fa base, but then Amy got thrown into the equasion and made everything a hundred times better. Life usualy fucks things up but not this. Nothing could ruin this for me. The thoughts caused me to smile even more.

* * *

**So not such a long chapter as the last one but just as important. I dont know if you guys have noticed but I have been putting little things into my story that hint towards future things. Im sneaky like that ;) **

**Keep reading and thanks for taking an interest in MORLS (My Own Rebel Love Song), you are officialy an 'inspirer' ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Please note that I dont hate Juliet. Ive never met her so Im not going to judge her so please dont hate me for how I portray her in my story. But I have met BVB and they are awesome dudes. CC was the sweetest and Ashley started talking to me first and yeah Im gonna shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

**And PLEASE read the AN at the end of this chapter, its important. :)**

* * *

"One look and I am sold, you've got me on my knees. You steal all my innocence, a love sick melody. Take me!"

The crowd went wild once again. The screams of BVB army members filled the open space as Andy bellowed out the lyrics to Love Isnt Always Fair. Jinxx and Jake shredded on their guitars while Ash strutted his stuff and skillfully played his bass. CC was still hyper from preforming his drum solo and everytime he would smash the drumsticks against the drums he would make a new face- sticking his tongue out to squint grinning.

"Ashley! Strip!" Ruby shouted from beside me.

She fell into an instant fit of giggles when Ash turned to the side of the stage and thrusted. I gotta say, it was quite funny. Our laughter carried on for the duration of the song. Maybe the monster drinks we had earlier were drugged.

Once I calmed myself down, I turned to look at Ruby. We hadnt really had any 'best friend time' lately. Sure we are living on a bus together but I dont know, Ive missed her.

Ruby saw me staring and said, "Like what you see?"

That caused me to giggle some more. "I was just thinking, we need to have some Amy and Ruby time. I miss just hanging out with you."

"I know!" Ruby nodded. "We need to cause some shenanigans. We are at a festival together and havnt cause any sort of ruckus. Babe, I think we are putting the security here out of work."

She was right. We need to have some dangerous fun. "How about we sneak away soon and do something then?"

An evil look came into my best friends eyes. Oh god, what have I done?

I quickly added, "nothing illegal though, Ruby!"

She 'ppfft' and waved a hand at me. "Bitch please what do you take me for? I was simply going to suggest we go hide all the boys underwear or food. Possibly throw their little tighy-whities around the fields while running from security as we go. Oh and ofcourse all this would be done with us wearing ski masks or morph suits", she grinned.

I coudnt help but imagine us running around Warped Tour with numerous pairs of underwear tucked under out arms. And the thought that they would be my boyfriends and BVB's made me laugh out loud.

"Okay Im in."

Ruby fist pumped the air then bear hugged me. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around her waist to return the hug.

"One thing though", I said against her chest (Im small, not a perv). "We dont have morph suits or ski masks."

She released me from the hug and put her hands on her hips. "Hmmm... Well, we could just put lots of the boys warpaint on us?"

"Oh my fucking god yes!"

We laughed and high fived eachother.

After our little schemeing session, we turned our attention back to our boys. I watched as Andy ran to the front of the stage and reached into the screaming crowd. He leaned over a little and I saw the hem of his underwear. _Enjoy them while you can, love. Its the last pair you will be seeing for a while_, I though. Hey, I love Andy but you have to prank the ones you love every now and then. You just have to.

Myself and Ruby had decided that once the guys had finished their set, we would get to work. Black Veil Brides had to go to the signing tent when they were done, so that gave us a couple hours to get our prank done. It also meant that most of the guys would be drunk when they got back to the bus as they always had a drink after a show. Ruby is awesome at pranking people and Im awesome at being a sidekick so together we shall prank the ones know as CC, Jinxx, Jake, Ashley and Andy. The last name send butterflies in my stomach. Even after being with him for months, it feels like love at first sight everyday.

* * *

I cringed a little as five sweaty men hugged me. Wow, they were sticky. The melted warpaint didnt help either.

"You guys were awesome. As usual", I complimented as they headed further backstage.

"Thanks Amy", Ash said as he pulled Ruby in for a kiss. Aww.

Suddenly, Andy's warpaint covered arm snaked around my waist and I leaned against him. He didnt smell bad suprisingly. I was just about to reach up on my tiptoes and kiss those lushious full lips when-

"Wow you boys are really good live."

I turned in Andy's grasp to see a fresh looking Juliet stood a few feet away from us. She smiled at each of the BVB boys in turn but I could have sworn her gaze stayed on Andy for a good few seconds longer. Jesus, Im getting paranoid.

The omnious sound of heels echoed around us as Juliet walked closer. It was getting dark out but the lights from backstage shone on her blond hair and highlighted the tattoos on her exposed skin.

"Thank you!" CC said enthusiasticaly. "Im guessing you're a fan?"

Juliet laughed a little at the drummer. "Not until just now. Im Juliet, by the way." She gave a small wave to the guys. The motion made all the rings on her long fingers clink together.

"Andy!" She suddenly screeched. She did a little run jump over to us and hugged him. His arm was wrapped around me but she managed to succeed in removing it from my waist.

Andy seemed a little stumped by her actions but patted his gloved hand against her back. "Hey, Juliet."

"You know this chick?" Jake asked. The look on his face made me think that he didnt exactly like this woman.

"Shes the lead singer of Automatic Loveletter- one of my favorite bands. Me and Andy met her earlier", I explained.

Andy manouvered out of Juliet's long hold and stepped back. "As nice as this reunion is, we have to get to a signing", he told Juliet.

Her light eyes didnt move from my boyfriends. "Oh can I come? I have nothing better to do." Was it just me or did that last part sound a little rude? Juliet doesnt seem to be the politest person ever.

I just looked at her. Is this chick serious?

The guys didnt have chance to answer before a member of security shouted for them to get to the signing tent. Andy and the guys started to make their way out to the fans. I waited back for Ruby so we could start our prank.

"Amy? You coming with?" Andy asked with a confused expression. He watched as I just stood there as Ruby made her way to my side.

"Nah its okay. You go sign boobs and stuff, Im going to catch up with Ruby", I smiled.

He chuckled at my boobs comment, made a heart shape with his hands at me, and continued out to the crowd. I love that he didnt question what I was going to do. That shows trust.

I noticed that Juliet had followed them out too. I can tell its going to be difficult getting rid of her. Especialy since she has a little facination with Andy. I know Im not paranoid, she definatly wants him. Whoa, Amy chill. Im not a jelous person. And Andy loves me, not blondie out there. End of mental discussion.

Once the guys were out of sight, Ruby grinned at me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the direction of the tour bus. We took a longer rount to make sure none of the guys would see us and we would occasionaly hit the ground like a sack of shit whenever we thought we saw them. Our laughter wasnt as quite as we thought but we didnt attract the attention of any security men so its all good.

We finaly reached the tour bus and threw the big metal door open. The driver was out which was extreamly lucky.

"Okay, you get Andy's and CC's, Il get Ashley's and Jake's", Ruby stratagised.

I nodded and headed towards the back of the bus were we kept our major clothes, totaly focoused. Then something occured to me. "Wait, Ruby. What about Jinxx's underwear?"

She didnt loose focous as she continues gathering the pieces of material. "We leave Jinxx's cause he actualy has an ass."

My hands froze on the items I was picking up and I turned to face my best friend with a confused expression. "What?"

She sighed and turned to me. "Jinxx is the only one of these boys who has a backside. Seriously, Ive seen him in his leather pants and somehow he manages to fill them."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dude, I havnt been looking! You can just tell. Anyway, so when they realise that all their underwear has mysteriously vanished except Jinxx's, they will have to ask him to lend them a pair", she explained.

"Okay..." I still didnt see where she was going with this.

"Jinxx's underwear will be that little bit bigger on Andy, CC, Ash and Jake..." She looked at me like I was missing something.

"Yeah.."

"Which means we can pull them down faster. As in pull their pants down at an embarressing moment. I was thinking that moment could be when we next go have breakfast with the other bands. AKA tomorrow morning", she winked.

"Oh my god, Ruby! Thats so mean. Everyone will see their manhoods!" I couldnt help but laugh at the thought. A little bare ass Andy with a blushing face. CC having no idea whats going on. Jake just standing there frozen with embarressment. Mean but funny as fuck. This is why Ruby is so awesome. Only she would have thought of this.

We gathered all the little tighy-whities, boxers and briefs we could and put them in a pile on one of the sofas while we smothered ourselves in warapaint. The warpaint was going to be our disguises.

Our bodies crammed themselves into the small bathroom and we shared the mirror as we applied the paint. Since Im dating Andy, I decided to go for more of his look. I drew his signiture stitch on the side of my face going from my lips and did my best at copying his eye design. I then covered the tips of my fingers in black and smeared it along my cheeks.

Ruby had gone full out. She had mimicked Ashley's stitch that goes down his neck, Jake's 'feather' eye design and Jinxx's style of black lips. She then smudged army marks on her cheeks and finished by adding one of CC's bandannas.

"Wow", I complimented.

She gave me a big cheesy grin and went to retrive some hoodies that she doesnt really wear. A navy blue hoodie with a broken zip was thrown at me. I quickly threw it on and pulled the hood over my dyed hair, tucking in my blonde tips so I wouldnt give away my identity (this is some serious super hero shit right here... or villan considering what we are doing). Ruby did the same with her dark grey hoodie that had a few holes in. Im guessing these were her old bed hoodies (she soemtimes likes to sleep in them).

We picked up all the underwear and ran outside.

"Ruby, quick! Get down!" I hissed.

My hand flew out and grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. I pulled her to the muddy ground and put a finger to my lips to tell her to keep quiet. Luckily, we only dropped a couple pair of the guys underwear and Ruby quickly picked them up.

Danny and Ben from Asking Alexandria were walking back to their bus which was parked next to us. If they saw what we were doing, they might tell the guys. Plus, I couldnt be arsed with Ben trying to feel me up again. But he was drunk back then so whatever.

I raised my head enough to see if Danny and Ben had gone back onto their bus. When I could no longer see them, I tapped Ruby on the shoulder and motioned for her to start moving.

We ran around the fields throwing the garments here and there. I couldnt stop giggling, especialy when Ruby hooked a tiny white pair of boxers around some merch booth- she had managed to snag the material on a nail hanging from the wood. She stood back to admire her work.

I succeeded in trapping a few pairs between the gabs in a few of the tour buses windows. I have no idea whose buses they were but Im sure the owners would be suprised when they saw the random underwear.

At one point, my laughter got a little too loud and Ruby ran and put her hand over my mouth. We silently watched as a shadow got closer and closer to us, soon revealing the huge body of a security guard. Luckily, we threw ourselves to the ground and it was dark enough that the bulk man so close to us couldnt see us. He soon retreated and we pulled our now muddy selves up from the ground.

"Okay", Ruby huffed. We had been running around like maniacs and we both clutched our sides. "We have one pair left." She dangled the final pair of undies in front of my face.

I cringed and swatted them away. "Ew!"

She rolled her big eyes at me, "these are Andy's. You've totaly seen them before and have most likely even touched them so chill out". I though I had Andy's? That must have been a pair I dropped earlier.

A blush rose to my face as she spoke. I decided to change the subject a little and said, "I totaly know where we can put these."

"Ooo girl, I know that creepy look in those dark eyes", she wailed. Ruby can be so crazy, and I love her for it! "Whats my girl got planned?" She leaned towards me with her eyebrows raised expectanly.

"Its not brilliant but yeah. You know Juliet from Automatic Loveletter?"

She nodded, "yeah, shes the one that we met earlier, right? And I know you like the band."

"Yeah. Well, shes kind of been trying to flirt with Andy-"

She cut me off. "Oh no she did not! Bitch, hold my weave, Im'a go full black woman on her little white ass."

I couldnt help but burst into a laughing fit. "Oh man, thats awesome. Anyway, since I think she has a thing for my boyfriend and those undies are Andy's..." I trailed off as I saw it dawn on her face.

"You want to put them around her? Hahah, awesome!" Ruby held up her hand to high five me.

I slapped my hand against hers and showed her the way to Juliet's bus. Hey, Im a fan so Im obviously going to know where the bus is parked.

We reached the shiny black bus that was nearly identical to the others apart from the streak of colour on the side.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" Ruby whispered.

My eyes scanned the scene around me, trying to find a place to put Andy's underwear. I dont want them on her bunk or anything- thats just weird- so maybe outside? I threw my head back as I was thinking, and thats when it caught my eye.

"Ruby, give me them." I held my hand out for the piece of fabric and instanly felt it between my fingers. "Now give me a lift up."

"What?" I turned my head towards Ruby to see her shocked expression.

I sighed and started to explain what I wanted to do. On top of the bus- I know this because I could see it open and BVB's bus has the same thing- is a little skylight. My plan was to hang the underwear from the skylight therefore making it dangle inside the bus. By my calculations, BVB's signing should end soon which means Juliet will be coming back. When she enters her bus she will be hit in the face with Andy's little tighty whities. The rest of her band were out drinking and socialising so other than her, the bus would most likely be empty tonight. Wow, I actualy could become a super villan if I put my mind to it.

Ruby llistened to my plan, gave a creepy little laugh and helped me up onto the bus.

I dont have the best balance in the world so when I reached the top and managed to crawl over to the skylight and back, it took all my willpower not to fist pump the air.

My legs dangled from the side of Automatic Loveletter's bus until I felt Ruby grab my ankles and help me down. Skill.

"So what shall we do now?" I asked.

"We go back to the bus, hide these muddy clothes"- she tugged at her mud covered hoodie- "and play on chatroulette like we have been all night." She finished her sentece with a wink. That was our story if anyone asks what we had been doing all night: playing on chatroulette.

I gave her a grin and then we ran back towards our bus.

* * *

***Andy POV***

My vision was filled with black clothing and warpaint. Fans are awesome.

"Thank you! You guys have helped me so much!"

"Oh my god! I love you all!"

"Can I have a picture please?"

Thats all I had been hearing for the past couple hours. Dont get me wrong, I fucking love our fans its just Im getting super tired right now and all I want to do is cuddle with Amy and go to sleep.

I put my warpaint covered arm around the next fan and smiled at their camera. I gave them a hug and they were sent on their way.

"You are really good with your fans." I heard Juliet's voice from behind me. Again.

I didnt even bother replying this time. She just kept repeating herself but only to me. She stopped talking to the other guys, even when Ash tried his Purdy charms on her she just blew him off and came back over to me. _Back off_, I thought.

Apparently, Juliet didnt like being ignored because she continued. Only louder. "I mean, you look really tired but you dont let anyone down. Thats really nice". She pressed her hand against my shoulder.

I flicked my long hair out of my eyes and slowly turned to her. She may be irritating but Im a polite guy. Maybe if I just answer her she might go away.

"Than-" I started to say before she cut me off. By kissing me! What the fuck is this girl on? I have a girlfriend!

My hands wrapped around the top of her arms to push her away from me. I vaugly registered a few bright lights going off out the corner of my eye, but I was more bothered with this woman forcing herself on my lips. Kiss rape!

I finaly managed to push her off. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I shouted at her.

What pissed me off more was the face that she just smirked at me. Okay, this chick has some issues.

My body just stood there in shock, my mind miles away. I finaly managed to flip her off and walk away to the direction of the bus. Fuck this. Its lucky Juliet is a woman or I would have bitch slapped her. Yes, Andy Biersack can bitch slap. But, unfortonatly, I would never hit a woman.

It took me a while to realise how angry I actualy was. Who can blame me though? Im in love with the most perfect girl in the world then some bimbo comes along and tries to ruin that for me. No way could I go back to the bus like this, Amy hasnt seen me this angry before and I dont want to scare her. So I ended up walking aimlessly around some bushes for a while.

The main thoughts racing through my head were: _I love Amy, I need her, I want to feel her in my arms so bad right now_. And with that, I headed for the bus.

* * *

**Shits going down! So its a longer chapter and I hope you liked the little prank. I was bored and was thinking about pranks and this specific one made my story haha. But... **

**I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS! **

**The sequal to MORLS is coming extreamly soon and I have some epic plans for it.**

**So here the important bit, I need names. 3 or 4 names to be exact and I was wondering if some of my dedicated inspirers would want to be a character in the sequal ;) **

**If you are interested in this then simply tweet me at AmyBVBingham. You can comment if you want but I kinda need to know what you look like and I need to know your first name. Please dont PM me because I never check those, really. **

**So have fun, keep reading and comment to let me know if you guys are still liking the story! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

My laughted filled the space around us while Ruby gripped my bunk sheets so she wouldnt fall off the bed during one of her silent giggle fits.

Chatroulette was a perfect way to continue the fun after out little prank. So far we had seen nothing but male sex organs, with the exception of a horny lesbian. Only on chatroulette. The latest person on my laptop screen was an old man... laid naked on his bed! Seriously, why?

"Oh god, Ruby I can take this", I said between my fits of laughter.

"Me neither", she wiped a tear from her eye and crossed off chatroulette. "Check your twitter or something. I need to check my mascara." She threw her legs over the side of my bunk and headed for the bathroom.

"Thanks, Rube. Its so nice of you to let me check my twitter on my own laptop", I yelled at her sarcasticaly. My laptop was one of the main things I had brought with me when I stook out to come to Warped. And Im glad I didnt forget it.

I rested the laptop securely on my knees and clicked onto twitter. Facebook can go suck some dick, twitter is the place to be. Well, except for the times the creepy, stalker fangirls send me hate for being with Andy. But that doesnt bother me, they are just kids, their words- and bad grammar- have no effect on me.

Twitter finaly loaded and I was welcomed to a bunch of mentions and my followers had gone from 2,536 to 2,598. Yes, I memorise my followers. It amazes me that so many people give a shit to what I have to say. Sure, they were mostly BVB Army but still. I sighed and clicked my mentions to go check them out.

_BVBluverr: InnocentAddict and AndyBVB are so cute! :3_

_AndysDick: saw InnocentAddict watching AndyBVB on stage, adorable ;)_

Most of them were just like the usual. Tweets about how cute me and Andy are together never fail to make me smile though. But as I scrolled through, some started to catch my attention more.

_BVB4ever: InnocentAddict omg what happened to you and AndyBVB ? D:_

_Saviour123: InnocentAddict what the fuck? arnt you with AndyBVB anymore?_

More continued like this. What are they going on about? Ofcourse Im still with Andy. Then I saw that numerous people had sent me a picture. And most of the tweets with them were just plain mean and confusing.

_ScoutAndyLove: AndyBVB shuld go bk to scout! fuck InnocentAddict nd this new chick twitpic/11/2nufi..._

My first thought about that last tweet was, _dude get spellcheck or something. Your grammar is appauling_. But I knew better than to actualy tweet that to them. I wasnt going to argue with a child. I dont usualy open the images I get from the dooche bags out there- I never really wanted to see how they could portray their hate onto a picture- but something made me open this link. When I did, I regretted it.

Right there in front of my eyes was Andy. Not just Andy, but Juliet too. They had their lips locked together and Andy had his hands around her arms. His fingers overlapped her tattoo and her eyes were closed, she looked totaly content. Why were they kissing? And why was he keeping her there by holding her? I could see a few BVB fans in the background and further in the distance was Ash and CC. Wait, this was at the signing... That was just about finishing. What the fuck!

I didnt realise I was crying until I felt liquid dripping on my legs. I looked away from the screen and down to the keyboard of my laptop and noticed the faint traces of tear drops.

How could he cheat on me? No, how could _I_ let someone cheat on me. After everything that had happened with my family, I had vowed never to let any man treat me badly. Yet here I was, crying over a picture of the love of my life kissing that fucking blonde bitch.

"Amy?" Ruby's voice interrupted my angered thoughts. "Whats wrong?" She asked sweetly.

I felt her hand on my arm but made no attempt to look into her eyes. People seeing me cry is something I hate. My hands gripped the sides of the laptop and I threw it her way, turning my head away from her in the process. My dyed hair covered half of my face whiched helped my situation.

My eyelids were tightly shut but there was no mistaking the gasp that escaped her mouth. I could picture her shocked face with perfect clarity. The next thing I knew, pale, slender arms were wrapped around me and the sight of red hair filled my vision when I blinked.

"Im so sorry", she whispered to me.

"Its not your fault", my voice cracked. Another tear slowly slipped down my cheek.

Ruby just held me in a tight hug for god knows how long. She knew about my family's past, she knew how I felt about cheaters and liars and men of that nature. Nothing needed to be said, she simply just held me in the best friend way I needed right now.

"Amy?"

Ruby and I snapped our heads up at the sound of a deep voice.

She looked back to me and, for the first time since Id started crying, I looked into her eyes and sent her a look that said everything. Her red locks bounced around her face as she nodded to headed in the direction of the voice. I couldnt see him right now.

The laptop was thrown to the bottom of my bunk and I ran towards the tour bus bathroom. I quickly slammed the door, locked it shut and turned to press my back against it.

The faint sounds of voices outside made their way to me. I just slid down to the floor with my back still against the wooden door and put my head in my hands. I tried so hard not to cry, especialy over a boy, but I couldnt help it. This wasnt just a boy, this was Andy. Well, was my Andy. More tears fell into my hands as my body shook with sobs.

* * *

***Andy POV***

I needed my Amy.

Without really thinking about it, my long, leather covered legs had taken me back to my tour bus. I didnt even notice the loudness of the Asking Alexandria boys next door to us this time, as my mind was full of anger towards Juliet and love towards my Amy.

I threw open the bus door and shouted, "Amy?"

Silence followed my request. Thats weird, she said she was going to hang out with Ruby. I guess I just assumed it would be on our bus. Maybe she was on AA's bus. I really needed the feel of her soft skin, the lushious tast of her lips, to calm me down right now.

Suddenly, I heard movement from the bunk area which was followed by the sight of an angry looking Ruby heading towards me.

Her tall, slim fram stopped right in front of me. Before she even had chance to say anything though, the sound of the bathroom door being slammed echoed through the bus. I cringed at its loudness.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ruby whisper yelled in my face. Her light eyes were filled with rage and I was sure she was grinding her teeth.

Her question took me by suprise. This _is_ my bands bus, and I was only looking for Amy. Its not like I was interrupting her and Ash during sex. "Im trying to find Amy. Did she just run into the bathroom?" I tried to walk around Ruby and head towards the bunks, but her hand shot out and held me back.

"Whoa, boy. Wait", she grabbed onto my studded jacket and pulled me away from the bunks.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. Resisting was futile when it comes to Ruby, so I just let her drag me back towards the front of the bus.

We reached the top of the stairs that lead outside and she abrutly stopped and turned to me. "Why did you kiss that Juliet?" She demanded, still angry.

"What? No! I didnt kiss her-" I raised my hands in defense but she cut me off.

"Dude, we saw the fucking pictures! How could you do that to Amy?"

"What pictures?" What the hell was she going on about? Its not like I had been willingly kissing Juliet and posting pictures around Warped. She fucking kiss raped me. That is my now official word for her actions.

Ruby sighed, ran her hands through her deep red hair, and walked back to the bunks. "Stay", she commanded.

I sighed and before I had chance to do much more, she had returned with Amy's laptop.

Without a word, she yanked open the laptop lid and shoved it in my face. She raised an eyebrow at me as I squinted at the sudden brightness of the screen. Slowly, my eyes adjusted and right there in front of me was a picture of me and Juliet kissing. My hands were around the top of her arms and it looked so wrong.

"No, Ruby. Thats not what it looks like, I swear! Juliet kissed me and I was pushing her away!" I begged for her to believe me. Amy had saw this. Fuck, this was her twitter. Absentmindedly, my hand reached for my phone, I drew it back. I cringed at the thought of all the mentions on twitter I was going to get for this. But Amy was more important right now.

"Well, if I were you Id go tell her that", she gestured towards the bathroom. "But not yet. Shes really upset. She has had shit like this beofore and I think she just needs some time right now."

I nodded, she was right. Me seeing Amy right now would only fuel her anger. But the thought of leaving her upset killed me.

Ruby must have saw some expression on my face that I wasnt aware of because she said, "dont worry. Il check on her. Just leave her till morning, kay?"

"Sure, but I do need to sleep in my bunk so..." I nudged her a little, asking to get by.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

She moved out of my way and I headed for my bunk. I just wanted to sleep, escape from this cruel world were I cant even keep my beloved happy. That sounded extreamly emo, fuck. Thinking of Amy made me wonder about something.

"Hey, Ruby?" I turned towards her and saw she was closing the laptop and about to place it on one of the sofas.

She looked up to me and said, "yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said Amy has had shit like this before? Did a past boyfriend actualy cheat on her?" I didnt cheat but an ex partner could have. The thought made my fists clentch and my knees shook slightly with rage.

"No, no one cheated on her. Shes never had a relationship long enough for someone to cheat on her", she mumbled the last part.

"Explain?" I asked. Maybe this was the reason why I always saw that hint of sadness in Amy's eyes.

Ruby sighed. "Amy's dad... was a dooche to say the least. Her mum loved him so much, yet he still continued to cheat on her. Amy knew what was happening even when she was young. Ive been her friend for years and Id be her shoulder to cry on."

Ruby spoke with such sadness in her voice that it made me wonder what other things Amy had shared with her. All the tears, the heartache, the pain. I felt my heart ache for my girlfriend- hopefuly she would still want me- and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her.

"One time the bastard even brought some chick home with him when Amy's mum was working. My best friend had to sit there at home for days while her dad fucked some synthetic prostitue in her own living room", Ruby continued with venom in her words. "Her mum finaly found out. Amy couldnt tell her because her dad 'warned' her."

I cringed at the way she said 'warned'. Something else had obviously happened there.

"But when she did find out, she barely did anything. No sorry she did do something, she begged for him to never leave her. I thought that was pretty pathetic but Amy just defended her mum. They have a strange relationship that I will never understand", she shook her head. "After all the begging was done, Amy's dad decided to fuck off anyway. He left a woman who was working herself to death and his own fucking kid who was barely a teenager. Her mum went into a state of depression. Amy would phone me every day crying, worrying about her mum, wondering what she could do."

A tear slipped its way down my cheek. I felt like I was watching a movie or something, I didnt want the realisation to hit that my Amy was so unhappy and at such a young age.

"From then on, Amy promised herself that she would never be treat as badly as her mum. She knew about violent relationships too, but thats not my story to tell. Every relationship she had, she would slowly push them away or just randomly dump them. I was suprised you lasted so long", she smiled at the end of her sentence.

I had to smile back. I was Amy's lucky relationship, I guess. "Ruby, you do believe me that I would never do that to Amy, dont you?"

She looked into my eyes, biting her lip. "I belive you, Andy. Ive known amy for years and I can honestly say you are the best thing that ever happened to her. But she is the one that needs to belie you. Il talk to her, dont worry." Ruby gave me a meek little smile then dropped herself onto the sofa.

I headed for my bunk again. We would all give Amy some time to calm down. I felt awful for leaving her in there all alone though, especial after hearing about her past. But if its what she needs, then I wont mess with it.

I jumped into my lonely bunk knowing there was no spooning going to be happening in here tonight. My body curled into a ball and I faced the wall, shutting my eyes.

I love Amy so much. I just hope she still feels the same way.

With that being my last thought, another tear slipped its way down my face as I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**So, I think the next chapter will be the last of MORLS possibly. I know, its ending! D: BUTTTT the sequal will be annoounced in the next chapter so its not all bad ;)**

**Keep reading my beautiful inspirers c:**


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 20**

**I cant believe it, this is the LAST chapter of MORLS, guys! **

**No need to worry though as the sequal will be posted shortly, yey! :D**

**PLEASE READ:.. Speaking of sequal, I will now announce the name of which it shall be called. Drum roll please...**

**The sequal to MORLS shall be named 'I Never Meant To Be 'The One'' :) Its the opening line from 'Saviour' and I thought of it all by myself. I also gave it a double meaning ;) There also no other BVB story I have come across with that title so its totaly unique.**

* * *

I sniffed and wiped the last of my tears away with my small hands. Well, at least I told myself they were the last of my tears.

My fingertips held traces of the moisture that had been pouring from my eyes. You could just about see the water stains on my dark jeans from when my head was resting there, allowing the tears to flow over my clothing. I still had my back pressed against the locked door so I slowly got up and brushed off my jeans.

The last thing I heard was Andy and Ruby talking outside. It had been quite a while now though and all Ive heard since is silence. The small window at the top of the bathroom showed me that it was dark outside, darker than when myself and Ruby had returned. Since I hadnt heard the rest of the guys come back, they must stil be out drinking. That, and the silence coming from the rest of the bus, must mean that Andy and Ruby had gone to bed.

A sigh escaped my lips as I headed over to the bathroom mirror. I peeked up through my lashes to gaze at my reflection and what I saw saddend me. The bloodshot eyes, the depth of the sadness in said eyes, the reddish nose, the slightly quivering lip... It was my childhood all over again. Only this time, it was me who had fallen in love, not my mother.

I splashed some cold water on my face and sniffed again. My refection stared back at me when I looked back up to the mirror. All the warpaint I and Ruby had on had been washed away hours ago and what was left was sad little, ole me.

Do you really want to be unhappy again? What happened to the Amy who said she would never take shit from any man? What makes Andy so special? The voice in my head screamed at me.

I couldnt think straight. I knew the answer to the last question though: Andy was special to _me_. Hes special because he is the only man I have ever truely loved. Hes special because he made me feel special and he made me happy.

Those thoughts raced around my head. No. I cant do this. I will not turn into my mother.

My head snapped away from my reflection and I quickly unlocked the bathroom door. I pulled on the handle, opened it as quietly as I could manage, and popped my head out to take a peek around. Andy's bunk curtain was closed and Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Brilliant.

Quickly, I tiptoed to my bunk and threw the few shirts and jeans I could find into my back pack. It took me a while to realise the tears had started again, but I just ignored them and let them fall to the ground. My phone was next to my pillow but I didnt pack it, I just left it there. Why would I want it when only Andy would be trying to contact me?

I dragged the backpack with me to the front of the bus where I found my laptop on the sofa. So many memories had happened right here. Fuck, the tears just wouldnt stop would they? After I stuffed the laptop in my backpack, I threw the bag over my shoulder, gave the tour bus a last look over, and headed out of the huge metal door.

My Doc Martin covered feet hit the soft grass of the field. I breathed in the fresh air and was pleased when it whipped against my face, drying the running tears in the process. The sound of the loud Asking Alexandria boys had started to become comforting to me, but now it just reminded me of all the shit that had happened here.

I didnt realise I was just standing there, gazing off into space, until someone tapped my shoulder. I flinched, thinking it was Ruby or Andy.

My eyes squinted shut before I turned to see who it was. Then relief flooded through me.

"Oh. Hey Danny", I tried to smile. It was just Danny from Asking Alexandria.

"Hey, Amy. You okay?" His accent made me think of home. Well, considering he was from the UK too, it was natural to be reminded of home.

"Um, not really." I didnt really want to unload my troubles off onto this poor man, but I didnt want to keep my sadness to myself either.

He looked at me sympatheticly. "I heard about you and Andy"- I cringed at hearing his name- "Im sorry shit happened for you guys."

I shook my head and looked at the ground. "Its okay, its not your fault."

A silence filled the air around us and Im sure he felt a little awkward. I just stood there staring at the ground while he shuffled his feet and messed with his thin scarf. Yep, he felt awkward.

"So whats with the backpack?" He asked after a while.

I looked up to see a confused look on Danny's face as he studied my face and accessories.

"Im, um, going home", I mumbled.

His eyes widened a little at my answer. I guess he wasnt expecting that. To be fair, I hadnt exactly been here at Warped- or America- for all that long, but considering my new situation, I think its best I go home.

Danny was quiet again for a while, then he asked, "so how are you getting home?"

My eyebrows pulled together, I hadnt really thought of that in my haste to escape my plight. "I dunno. Hitch a few rides, maybe? Ive got some cash to get a cheap flight back so its hasnt all gone tits up", I laughed weakly.

He gave a slight, raspy chuckle at my attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Suddenly, Danny's eyes turned serious. "You can get a lift home with us."

My head snapped up at his request. "No, its fine. You dont have to do that. Im heading out tonight anyway, Il be fine", I think my attempt at a smile epicly failed.

Danny shook his head and continued, "nah, man. We are leaving tonight too. Warped is over for us. So since we're going back to England anyway, we mays well drop off our little Amy."

I giggled a little as he ruffled my hair. "Are you sure, Danny?"

"Yeah! It will be awesome. Sam's got his cousin on the bus and shes a little quite. You can be her female company", he smiled.

I had to smile back. I hardly knew these guys- apart from their music- yet they treat me like family already. Family. I smiled again at the thought. Next thing I knew, Danny had pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Even though it hurt a little, I returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

Then something occured to me. "Um, Danny? Please dont let Andy know Im gone till we are out of here." I didnt want him trying to run after AA's bus or something, though, after the Juliet incident, I doubt he would anyway.

Danny released me from his grip and nodded, "no problem."

After hoisting my backpack further up my arms, myself and Danny trudged over towards Asking Alexandrias tour bus that would be leaving oh so soon. The bus was close to... BVB's... so it wasnt that far of a walk.

Danny pulled open the large door I had seen so much of recently and gestured for me to enter the bus. "Ladies first", he smirked. He wasnt hitting on me, fuck no! He sees me like a little sister or something and I see him as a brotherly figure.

My DM's made a _clink_ing noise as I jumped up the few steps of the bus's entryway until they finaly silenced when they hit the thin carpet.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Ben shouted once he saw me.

I gave a meek little smile towards all the guys and a small girl sitting at the back of everyone.

"Guys, Amy is joining us on the ride back to England", he explained. Sam was about to ask something but Danny cut him off. "Long story, leave it for now."

The guys nodded, seeming content with what Danny had to say, and resumed talking in their little groups. Well, all of them except the girl at the back. Danny was right, she did seem shy.

"Thats Maddy, Sam's cousin. Go chat with her? I think shes fed up of seeing and hearing nothing bus us lads", Danny whispered to me when he noticed my staring.

To be fair, if I was on a bus with guys like this, Id most likely stay quiet. The AA boys are always so loud and drunk. But in an awesome way... just intimidating?

I threw my backpack on the empty space of the sofa and headed towards the girl.

As I got closer, I could finaly see her face properly since her dark brown hair could no longer conceal it from my perspective. Her eyes were large and dark yet at the same time seemed to glow with some deep emotion. Ambition, possibly? A single line of liquid eyeliner ran along her upper eyelid, maker her large eyes even bigger. Her fringe was swept sideways slightly, showing one of her slender eyebrows. I also noticed that, as I got closer, she didnt seem shy at all. She just seemed... distant. Like she was deep in thought.

"Hey, Im Amy", I smiled at her as I let myself fall to the carpeted floor infront of her. My legs quickly crossed underneath eachother and I noticed that the previous tear stains on my jeans had completely vanished. Yey.

She finaly broke from her trance and looked down at me. "Hi! Im Maddy." Her voice was full of enthusiasm and she threw her hand out towards me to shake. Yep, definatly not shy.

I briefly shook her pale hand, but I was still paler. When wasnt I paler?

"So your Sam's cousin?" I asked. Id noticed that she had the same accent as him, too.

"Yeah man. But even though Im blood related, he still wont buy me alcohol", she said seriously but with a joking hint.

I giggled. "Cant you buy it yourself?" She looked old enough.

Mock sadness clouded her face, "no over here. Im 20 and life is a bitch. Thats why we need to get back to England! They dont give a fuck and always sell me it!" Maddy threw her arms in the air in mock anger.

Okay, this woman was super funny.

"Dude! She got Maddy to talk!" Ben shouted.

Maddy blushed slightly which caused all the guys to laugh. And myself.

Suddenly, my back hit against the floor. "Fuck", I mumbled as the bus lurched forwards. Oh wait, that mean Im going home.

"Back to England we go..." Maddy mumbled to herself.

I pushed mysef up from the floor, happy that none of the guys had noticed that little incident- I couldnt be arsed with the embaressment. My hands smoothed out my shirt and I let myself melt into the carpet. If Im on this bus for god knows how long, Im getting comfty.

"Back to England, indeed", I also mumbled.

* * *

***Andy POV***

My body stirred a little as I heard rustling from the bunk area. The curtain to my bunk was shut so I couldnt see who was out there and I was too tired and upset to actualy give a fuck. Speaking of fucks, its most likely one of the guys with some chick.

Amy still hadnt came out of the bathroom, to my knowledge, and every second I couldnt see her perfect face made me feel more and more helpless.

Within moment, and without actualy knowing it, I had fallen back to sleep.

"ANDY!"

My eyes snapped open at my name being screamed loudly and my body jumped up from the bunk.

"Ow! Fuck!" I cussed as my head banged off the top of the bunk.

I ran my long fingers over the now aching part of my head, stroking the tender spot through my hair. Well, that fucking hurt.

"ANDY!" The high pitched voice screamed again.

I threw my legs out of the bunk and jumped down. "Who the fuck is shouting me?" I demanded. No way was I in any mood to take shit from people today.

I made my way into the main part of the bus where Ruby was stood with Ash and CC. Ruby looked super pissed but there was some sort of spark in her eyes. Anger, I determined. Ash had his arm around Ruby's waist, making circular motions with his thumb on her hips, his way of trying to calm her. CC had a look of sadness on his face, which was fucking weird.

"Andy, where the fuck is Amy?" Ruby demanded.

What the fuck? "She was in the god damn bathroom all night. You fucking know that", I snapped. I didnt mean to. I was just super pissed off and all her shouting hadnt helped anything.

"No, she isnt. We have looked all over and cant find her anywhere!" Ruby snaked out of Ashley's arm and came rigth up to my face. She was just a little shorter than me, so Il admit that I flintched a tiny bit when she was millimeters away from my face. "If anything has happened to her, I swear to god-"

"Guys!" Ruby was cut off by a panting Jinxx. The bus door slam shut behind him as he entered. He came running towards us, phone in hand. "Danny just texted me, Amy is with them."

"What? Why?" I asked. Why was she with Asking Alexandria? Was... Was she with Ben? He had tried hitting on her numerous times. My teeth grinded together with the anger and jelousy I was suddenly feeling.

Jinxx leaned over and pressed his hands agaisnt his knees, brething hard. Fuck, he had run around Warped not on a fucking track. He held his phone out and Ruby grabbed it before I even had chance.

Her eyes scanned the message on Jinxx's phone and when she loked it from it, she looked utterly sad. Then she looked at me and glared. "Shes gone. Because of you!"

"Whoa! I thought us two were past this? You said you believed me! And gone where?" My voice was rising as I spoke. I needed to chill and watch some Batman or something.

"I do believe you but amy doesnt and shes gone home you idiot!" Her eyes turned glossy and a tear threatened to escape.

I hung my head a little in shame. My long hair covered most of my face and I was grateful. Id driven my love away. Away from me, away from Warped, away from America... Away from her friends.

No. This was not the end for us.

I dont want Juliet. I didnt even want her to kiss me! I want my Amy. And I intent to get her back. This was not the end for me, it was just the beginning.

* * *

**AHH THATS IT... for this story ;) **

**If you were smart and read the Authors Note at the top up there ^^^^^ you would know what the sequal is called by now. Didnt read it? Well go back and do so, dude!**

**Sorry if that last sentence was a little cheesy but I thought it was a good way to let my little inspirers know that it is not the end. MORLS Part 2 (sequal name in the AN at the top of this chapter) will be posted shortly so keep an eye out.**

**Love you guys, you have been amazing fans! Keep commenting cause it makes me happy seeing what you guys have to say :)**


End file.
